We can?
by MK-Love18
Summary: AU/"Ser una mujer de cierta edad, no pasada de los 25 y que no haya intimado con un hombre no era algo para exagerar, ¿verdad? Sí otras personas no entendían eso, pues los raros serán ellos. Definitivamente nadie la haría cambiar de opinión. Ni siquiera ese hombre de hace 3 años. Rukia Kuchiki se mantendría firme siempre." Las cosas se podían complicar cuando él reaparezca...
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**Disclaymer: **

**Los personajes y características del manga/anime Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**La portada es propiedad de su respectivo autor (felicito a esa persona, lo edito muy bien)**

**La historia es de mí autoría****. **

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 : Señorita**

_._

_._

_._

_Ser una mujer de cierta edad, no pasada de los 25, y que… y que no haya intimado con un hombre no era algo para exagerar… ¿verdad?_

_Cada quien tiene su tiempo ¿o no?_

_El haber decidido ir a mi tiempo significando eso que quiero estar… "pura" hasta el casamiento ¿hay algo de malo?_

_No, ¡¿Verdad?!_

_Sí, no tiene nada de malo, tengo mi punto de vista que es distinto a las de mis locas amigas… y que varias personas… muchas personas… está bien, muchísimas masas de personas._

_¿Está mal pensar en querer únicamente estar con el hombre que sea el marido?_

_¡NO! _

_Sí alguien me preguntase eso hace unos… ¿50? ¿40? ¿30? Incluso hace 20 años la respuesta sería que ¡NO! Es más, eso se esperaría. Pero no… ahora yo soy la loca, mojigata, la puritana, la… bueno, se entiende ¿verdad?_

_En fin, ya lo había decidido, nadie la haría cambiar de opinión. Era su forma de revelarse contra el mundo en donde vive su presente y no sólo eso, sino era una forma de demostrarse respeto y amor hacia ella misma. _

_Sí otras personas no entendían eso, pues los raros serán ellos._

_Sí, definitivamente nadie la haría cambiar de opinión. Ni siquiera ese hombre de hace 3 años, el único hombre que logró hacerla llevar lo más lejos con tan sólo un par de horas de conocerlo…_

_No, ni él ni nadie la harían doblegar… Después de todo jamás lo volvió a ver y ni siquiera supo su nombre. _

_Así sería, Rukia Kuchiki se mantendría firme siempre._

_._

_._

_._

En un local donde abundaban vestidos de fiestas, de novias y de noches con diseños únicos, se encontraban tres mujeres que estaban completamente concentradas en observar alguna falla o posible arreglo que debían de hacerle al vestido que lo poseía puesto una de ellas.

El lugar era de un acogedor color rosa pastel muy suave, con tono de grises variados en los muebles para sentarse. Al mismo tiempo en las paredes se encontraban diseños de hermosos vestidos y fotos con los modelos realizados.

La vidriera que daba con la calle exponía tres tipos de modelos de vestidos. De quince años, casamiento, de gala.

Algunas luces tenues adornaban el recibidor donde tenía una computadora y una serie de registros de su trabajo.

El sitio era sencillamente hermoso.

-Muy bien, con esta prueba, tu vestido estará listo para la próxima semana- para poder ayudarle a sacarse nuevamente el vestido, tomó todos sus instrumentos de en medio, a la vez que se disponía a volver a hablar- No te preocupes, estará más que perfecto para tu fiesta y antes, te lo prometo.

-¡Muchas gracias!- una vez más, la quinceañera agradeció emocionada de que su vestido este prácticamente listo. Sólo necesitaba su ajuste en la parte del busto y listo- De verdad, me alegra mucho que si hayas podido hacer lo que yo realmente quería.

-Estoy más que satisfecha con el trabajo realizado, fue todo un desafío, no voy a mentirles, pero sin duda el resultado me encantó- confesó la de tez blanca, cabello cortó hasta los hombros y con una estatura… casi promedio para las mujeres. Bueno, un poco más baja que el promedio.

-Rukia, te luciste, no te minimices- le recriminó la madre de la joven con la cual había trabajado, sin mencionar que también es una de sus mejores amigas- Conociendo a lo exigidera que tengo como hija y mucho peor yo, fuiste un ángel que nos cumplió el sueño- recalcó la morena, alta de ojos color ámbar.

-No fue tan…- antes de que pudiera decir lo contrario, se ganó la mirada recriminadora de ambas mujeres, para que no tenga que ser cordial como con todas sus otras clientas- Lo importante que salió todo perfecto para todas. Yoruichi te llamaré apenas lo haya terminado. Así Ururu podrá hacer su sesión de fotos.

-¡Eres la mejor tía Rukia!- y la menor, que casi era de la misma estatura que la misma Rukia, se abalanzó a abrazarla- Te quiero, te quiero, te súper quiero. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Y yo a ti, así que se buena y trata de no asfixiarme- cuando detuvo a la efusiva de Ururu, la tomo de las manos para hablarle seriamente- Este vestido, con el que también usaras ese día, serán mis obsequios para ti. Y no pienso recibir una queja o una mínima protesta, ya lo dije.

-Pero Rukia…- la morena quiso rebatirle su sentencia, pero una cosa sabía perfectamente. Cuando ella sentenciaba algo de manera seria, así iba a ser. Pese a quien le pese.

-Yoruichi, es mi regalo para mi loca sobrina. Por supuesto que iba a diseñarle yo el vestido y mucho más obsequiárselo- ahora, tomando más su lado autoritario, decidió terminar el asunto.

-¡Definitivamente eres la mejor del mundo!- exclamó Ururu mientras nuevamente abrazaba a Rukia, sólo que ahora procurando no hacerlo con tanta fuerza.

-¿Quién es la mejor del mundo?- de la nada, sorprendiendo a las tres mujeres, un hombre rubio, alto, con unos extraños, pero típico en él, sombrero y abanico, apareció en la tienda.

-¡Papá, tía Rukia me regalo los vestidos para la fiesta!

-Vaya, es un gran gesto de tu parte. Te lo agradezco… más si tuviste que soportar al combo de mujeres histéricas para este trabajo- dijo lo último bajando la voz y escondiendo la mitad del rostro con el abanico, para que no haya prueba de que dijo lo que todas escucharon.

-¡Papá!/¡Urahara!- se quejaron ambas mujeres sintiéndose algo ofendidas, ya que reconocían que sí eran histéricas, pero nunca lo harían en voz alta.

-De-e nada- solamente se limitó a sonreír la de pelo corto, para alivianar el ambiente.

-Cariño, ve con tu padre a tu clase de Karate- Yoruichi decidió que todo debía terminar ahí si es que quería hablar con su amiga de un tema muy importante- Yo me quedaré un poco más, debo hablar un poco con Rukia sobre un asunto…- y con una mirada insinuante, le advirtió a su esposo e hija que dejarán la tienda sin rechistar.

Ambas personas obedecieron sin más, ya que esa mujer se podría convertir en la mismísima calamidad si no la dejaban a solas… Se despidieron rápidamente para no tentar su suerte.

-¿Qué hice ahora?- al juzgar por la cara de su amiga, ella había hecho o haría algo a lo cual la otra lo calificaría como "una gran idiotez". A la vez, empezó a llevar el vestido de Ururu hacia el almacén que poseía en la parte de arriba del local. Era bastante amplio el edificio, pero cada vez sentía que le faltaba espacio. Tal vez deba considerar hacer una ampliación en la parte de atrás que tenía lugar.

-No, nada, sólo que piensas ir a la fiesta de esa mujer justo hoy ¡Hoy! Tienes un pedido importante para entregar mañana, de último momento, pero que si lo haces tu negocio será codiciado por mucha más clientela, pero no, ¡tienes que ir a esa bendita fiestecita!- la escuchó regañarle desde abajo. Suspiró al escucharla; esa situación era rara… muy rara. Generalmente, era ella quien se quejaba que Yoruichi salía en situaciones que eran de importancia y no al revés. ¿Desde cuándo se invirtieron los papeles?

-Pero le prometí que asistiría a su fiesta, no puedo negarme… hace que me sienta peor si no voy- y con un vago puchero, empezaba a bajar nuevamente para encontrarse con su amiga- Además, tengo tiempo hasta mañana a la noche.

-Rukia…- Yoruichi suspiró su nombre. Su amiga no podía ser más buena porque era demasiado inteligente... cosa que a veces piensa lo contrario, como ahora- Es de gran importancia para ti este nuevo trabajo, la chica es muy conocida en las redes sociales por ser una gran chef a su corta edad y su casamiento es algo secreto para todos. Se querrá ver deslumbrante y prometió ser de difusión si lograbas su vestido de ensueño.

-Lo sé, ni siquiera mi página llega a un 10% de seguidores que tiene ella- por ello no se había negado a la precipitada petición de hace una semana- Pero si no voy, la tendré dos meses melodramática en el trabajo.

Yoruichi negó con la cabeza. Ciertamente, que Rukia esté en amistad con esa chica le causaba algo de recelo. No sabe por qué, pero ahí estaba ese presentimiento, ese que le dice que puede dañar a su querida hermana de corazón.

-Te prometo que saldré de ese lugar a la 1 de la mañana, ¡lo juro!

-Rukia, media noche, ni un minuto más tarde. Tienes que descansar y terminar ese vestido, sin contar con que tienes una cita programada para que retiren un pedido y que tendrás el negocio abierto hasta la mitad de la tarde.

Y eso era lo que exactamente la de ojos violáceos quería. Si ella decía algo, su amiga decía otra cosa, en este caso, un horario menor. Eso era perfecto. Estaría un par de horas allí y luego dormiría unas cuantas horas para luego terminar con el pedido de ese día. Sí, así todo marcharía estupendo.

-Doce en punto, ni un minuto más- le prometió ella felizmente. De ese modo, todo estaría en paz.

…

Y como había prometido eran a las diez de la noche y estaba parada en la puerta de aquel lugar… Pero, por novena vez ¿Qué hacía allí? No frecuentabas bares o clubs, mucho menos sola. Está bien, no iba a estar sola, era el cumpleaños de su amiga, así que debía entrar, desearle un gran cumpleaños, darle el regalo y salir dentro de una hora y minutos. Sin contratiempos, sin alteraciones en el proceso. Sí, ¿Qué podía salir mal con ese maravilloso e irrefutable plan? Además, según Yoruichi, era más bien un tranquilo lugar. Había un Karaoke para todo el lugar y una pequeña pista de baile para quienes deseen hacerlo. No era como esos de los cuales huía cual gato de un baño de agua.

Lo de rescatar era que ni una de sus amigas estaba de acuerdo con que vaya a ese lugar en su condición actual, por lo que decidió irse vestida como quería; con una hermosa blusa de seda olor bordo y con unos pantalones de cuero negro, con unas sandalias que le daban unos cuantos centímetros de más. Sí fuera otra ocasión y situación, le harían seguramente vestir un short o algo que sea por arriba de la rodilla… algo bastante arriba de la rodilla.

Sin dar más rodeos, cruzó las puertas verdes esmeralda para entrar a un lugar donde la gente estaba casi en todo lados, pero era de todas formas tranquilo.

Buscó desde ese mismo lugar con la vista a una larga cabellera peli-naranja, la cual era nada menos que la cumpleañera.

-¡Rukia, llegaste!- y como si la hubiera invocado con la mente, la susodicha apareció detrás suyo, sobresaltándola completamente.

-¡Orihime!-le reclamó por haberla asustando tan de repente.

-¡Pensé que no vendrías!- con un rápido abrazo, la saludo para luego empujarla suavemente hacia donde se encontraba su fiesta.

-Te prometí, así que tuve que cumplir… por cierto, ¡feliz cumpleaños!- y con una sonrisa le deseo lo mejor.

-Gracias, la verdad este cumpleaños puede ser el mejor que he tenido en toda mi vida- y esquivando a unas cuantas personas llegaron a un lugar lo suficientemente apartado del lugar para pasar un rato agradable, pero también espacioso- Y eso es porque entre los invitados habrá alguien muy especial…- ante lo dicho, se ruborizó inconscientemente.

Pudo distinguir, Rukia, que exceptuando a un par de personas, no conocía a nadie y, por lo que dijo su amiga, no distinguió a alguien relativamente "especial" en el lugar. Además, ese "habrá" le dio indicios de que aún no había hecho su presencia.

-¡Ha llegado nuestra princesa cumpleañera, pensamos que te habíamos perdido!- le dio la bienvenida un joven de pelo castaño y ojos marrones. Esa persona ignoró completamente la existencia de Rukia, como casi todas las personas que se encontraban sentados en forma de media luna de sillas, mientras tenían una mesa de la misma forma llena de bebidas, comida y algunas cuantas decoraciones.

-No digas eso Satoda, solo fui por mi amiga que se habría perdido sin dudas en este mar de gentes- explicó la peli-naranja sonriente. Generalmente, todo en ella era tomado inocentemente, o es como así se veía en el exterior- Siéntate donde quieras- le indicó a Rukia, por lo que se fue en el último lugar que le había hecho nada menos que el hermano mayor de Orihime.

-Gracias- le agradeció Rukia a la vez que le saludaba con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Siento que mi hermana te haya insistido tanto por venir, sé que estuvo con medio mundo haciendo hasta lo imposible para que asistan esta noche- se disculpó el castaño mientras le ofrecía una bebida fresca para poder integrarla a la reunión.

-No fue mucho, de todas formas, no todos los días cumples 25- le restó importancia la Kuchiki, aceptando la bebida.

Después de unos minutos compartiendo un par de palabras casuales y fingiendo una suave risa ante los comentarios graciosos que se hacían en el grupo, llegó cierta persona que cambio algo la atmosfera de la reunión.

-¡Ichigo!- al notar que la cumpleañera pegó un gran grito ante la llegada un nuevo y desconocido hombre, todos se tomaron su tiempo para observarlo de pie a cabeza. Era un chico alto, ligeramente con la tez bronceada, de un cabello igualmente anaranjado que la anfitriona y unos ojos color ocre. Iba vestido al estilo Black and White. Una camisa negra, pantalones jeans blancos y unas zapatillas del mismo color que la camisa que le daba el toque de romper con el formalismo que podía trasmitir aquellos colores.

-Feliz cumpleaños- le saludó el nombrado Ichigo a Orihime. El parecía normal, relajado, hasta un poco forzado a estar allí, o al menos eso le pareció por un minuto a Rukia.

-Muchas gracias por venir y por la felicitación- y con un nuevo rubor, volvió a verle al rostro.

-_¿Ese sujeto será la persona especial que mencionó anteriormente?- _se preguntaba Rukia en su mente.

-Escuchen todos, este es Ichigo. Lo conocí por casualidad en el restaurante y nos volvimos muy buenos amigos- ante la presentación, hubo un par de miradas de recelo para con ese joven, más provenientes de un par de masculinos al notar la importancia que le daba la chica a él.

El peli-naranja dio una rápida mirada a todos los presente, asintiendo en forma de saludo, pero cuando llegó al final del recorrido se encontró con un par de ojos que no podía dejar de verlos. Su mirada de había mantenido demasiado tiempo, tanto que le causó un escalofrío extraño a ella.

Esos ojos… esos ojos los habían visto anteriormente, tiene la certeza de ello, pero no recuerda la ocasión.

-Ven, siéntate por aquí- y cortando con ese intercambio de miradas, la del centro de atención se llevó al nuevo sujeto para que se situase junto a ella, justo a la otra punta donde Rukia se encontraba.

-_Ese… a ese hombre… ya lo vi, pero ¿en dónde?- _en su mente, Rukia trataba de buscar la respuesta a la naciente incógnita que se había aprovechado de ella. Sin querer, se le quedó viendo deliberadamente, olvidándose completamente de la situación en donde se encontraba. Pero cuando esos ojos, que se le hacía completamente conocidos, nuevamente se encontró con los de ellas, entendió la gravedad de lo que había hecho. ¡Se quedó como una completa tonta hipnotizada, estudiándolo para tratar de que su mente reaccionara… y lo peor es que él se había dado cuenta!

Respiró hondo para luego apartar la mirada como si estuviera estudiando todo el espacio, aburrida. Aunque intuyó que su esfuerzo para parecerse inocente fue en vano al ver de reojo la media sonrisa que apareció en su rostro, aun observándola a ella.

_-Genial, a veces odio mí manía de tener que recordar todo lo que se me hace conocido. Ahora, ante esos ojos ocres, parezco una pervertida que lo había estudiado con la vista sin medida. ¡Bravo Rukia, sigue así!- _se recriminó mentalmente. Ella definitivamente no estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en quedarse al margen de todo.

-Ten, creo que esto te caerá mejor en estos momentos- Sora, el hermano de Orihime, le tendió una botella de agua bastante fría. No sabe de a dónde apareció o por qué lo había hecho, pero estaba profundamente agradecida. No tenía deseos de beber alcohol y, por la reciente humillación que se la causó ella solita, le había entrado una gran ola de calor en su cuerpo.

-Gracias- agradeció gustosa la bebida. No se percató que se había levantado de su lugar he ido, por lo que nuevamente le cedió su asiento- La verdad, hay días en los que el alcohol no es una opción para mí, gracias por notarlo- desde que había llegado, sólo tomo como mucho tres tragos de la primera bebida que le había ofrecido.

-Sí, lo note. Seguramente el trabajo te impide relajarte. Tengo entendido que tu negocio va creciendo rápidamente- comentó el hombre para entablar una conversación. Siendo ellos sinceros, ni el uno o el otro conocían muy bien que digamos a las personas de esa mesa.

-La verdad, no me puedo quejar en nada. Sí, el trabajo fue creciendo en estos últimos meses; estoy agotada, pero sumamente feliz- admitió Rukia, tratando de olvidar ese episodio vergonzoso en el que se sometió y buscando pasar un rato agradable para hablar- Y tú, dime ¿cómo es llevar el manejo del restaurante de Orihime?

-Bastante… ¿cómo decirlo…?- buscando la palabra perfecta miraba al techo, cómo si allí pudiera estar la respuesta que buscaba- Tú la conoces, le encanta experimentar y… digamos que la mayoría de las cosas que salen de esa cocina suya ni es muy comestible que digamos- ante la cara que puso él, ella no pudo evitar soltar una risa. Sí, claro que había sufrido un par de veces para no entristecerla.

-¡Perdón!- pidió rápidamente disculpas, ya que no había podido reprimir la risa.

-Por favor, la risa es mucho mejor que una cara de espanto. Es más, gracias por ello- ante lo dicho por él, ambos rieron.

El par siguieron hablando de cosas comunes, trabajo, descanso, aficiones, sobre la cumpleañera… en fin, todo parecía marchar muy tranquilamente, pero Rukia se sentía de alguna manera observada.

Un temblor viajó por todo su cuerpo. O, no. Eso era una mala señal, de que efectivamente alguien los estaba observando, su cuerpo siempre reaccionaba a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, era sorprendente, pero también muy agotador.

De un momento a otro una de las amigas Orihime, de la cual desconocía su nombre, se había llevado, por no decir arrastrado, a Sora. Se sintió mal por un instante, ya que percibió algo de un pedido de ayuda en sus ojos, pero después negó esa posibilidad al verlo bailar en la pista de baile con esa chica muy bien. Tal vez era otra impresión suya pero recibió una mirada con intención de intimidar de parte de ella. Seguramente era esa mujer la que le había observado con mala cara por habérsela pasado todo el rato hablando con él.

Al quedarse sola, recién se percató que todos en la mesa se habían retirado, excepto una parejita felizmente atolondrados al otro lado de la mesa.

Liberó un suspiró para tratar de relajarse. No iba a ir a la pista de baile, no se sentía cómoda si no estaban ninguna de sus dos mejores amigas, Rangiku y Yoruichi. Sacó su móvil de su cartera para poder entretenerse un poco. Apenas tenga a la vista nuevamente a la cumpleañera le daría su regalo y se despediría. Después de todo, ya eran a las 11 de la noche y pasada. Estaría cumpliendo con estar en el lugar y con la promesa que le hizo a su amiga.

-Sí que hay mucha gente allí- sobresaltándola, apareció la mejor amiga de Orihime. Ya la había visto anteriormente, tan solo un par de veces y solamente para un saludo. La peli-negra se sentó justo frente a ella, en muchas de las sillas que daba la espalda a la pista de baile.

-¿De verdad? De aquí fuera no lo parece- comentó Rukia, apagando su móvil. No era descortés y estaba de cierto modo agradecida de no tener que quedarse sola en la mesa con el par de acaramelado en el fondo.

-Ve allí y compruébalo por ti misma- le retó la otra mujer.

-No gracias…- repetidamente negó esa posibilidad- Estoy perfectamente aquí.

-Está muy tranquilo, sin dudas…- admitió ella- Por cierto, Rukia… ¿verdad?- preguntó, para corroborar lo que sabía.

-Sí, ¿Tatsuki?- y ella hizo lo mismo, por lo que recibió un asentimiento por ella- Orihime habla mucho de ti, eres sin duda su mejor amiga y te tiene mucho apreció.

-Es una gran exageradora, lo tienes que saber ¿verdad?- le preguntó, para alivianar un poco el aire- pero sí, tengo que admitir que es como otra loca hermana- ante el último comentario, Rukia sólo pudo sonreír- Cierto, a lo que iba… Orihime me comentó que tú eres diseñadora de vestidos de fiestas.

-Así es, manejo un pequeño negocio- reconoció la de ojos violetas.

-La verdad estaba buscando alguien para que hiciera el vestido para mi hermana. Cumple 15 y la verdad dejó eso para el último momento.

-¿Qué tan último momento?- preguntó con cautela la de menor estatura, algo temerosa por saber cuánto tiempo le quedaba antes de ese día.

-Un poco más de un mes- aquello… sí que era poco tiempo- Me arrastró a muchos lugares donde los vestidos ya estaban listos para llevar, pero ninguno la convence a esa loca testaruda- ante la forma en que describió a su hermana, Rukia sonrió. La verdad la entendía un poco, ese sentimiento de hermanas. Tenía a dos locas amigas que las quería como tal y tenía una hermana de sangre que lo fue todo, y lo sigue siendo, por muchas cosas. Tuvo que dejar el papel de hermana y ponerse el de madre, todo hasta que se casó hace unos 5 años con un hombre que no sólo le regalo a su hermana pertenecer a una familia, sino a ella también. Después de esa unión, había sido "adoptada" como hija, sobrina y otra hermana. Su vida, después de ese casamiento, dio un giro de 180 grados- Por lo que abandonamos la idea de encontrar un vestido listo e ir a una modista, pero… es bastante exagerada y no encuentra a alguien en quien confía para hacer el vestido. Por eso me gustaría que pudiéramos tener una reunión para poder ver si es posible, con el tiempo y con el carácter de mí hermana, poder llegar a algo.

-Por supuesto, en un mes es posible realizar uno… solo esperando que no quiera nada extremadamente difícil de conseguir. Generalmente todas quieren un toque especial que se las pueda decir que son únicas… yo también quiero que con cada vestido puedan sentir eso, pero por ello siempre recomiendo que lo busquen con un poco de tiempo, para poder encontrar entre ambas ese toque especial.

-Eso también espero yo- reconoció Tatsuki.

Rukia sacó de su cartea una de su muchas tarjetas que tenía en su bolso y se la tendió.

-Aquí tiene la información del local y también de las redes sociales. Generalmente subo todas las ideas allí, junto a los diseños ya hecho. Tengo varios de los que puede ver si hay algo que le interesa y cuando quieran pueden ir por el lugar, o mejor pedir una cita, así no somos interrumpidas.

-Me parece genial- Tatsuki tomó la tarjeta leyéndolo.

-Así que básicamente eres costurera… ¿verdad?- sobresaltando a las dos mujeres que estaban hablando gratamente, llegó uno de los amigos de la anfitriona, el cual se sentó junto a Tatsuki, colocando un brazo sobre el hombro de ella. Se podía apreciar que ya tenía un par de copas de más, ya que su tono de voz era muy tosco…

-Satoda- le gruñó Tatsuki mientras le quitaba de un manotazo el contacto que hacía sobre ella. La peli-negra, al parecer, si lo conocía y no le agrado nada en la forma que describió la profesión de la de cabellos cortos.

-Sí… básicamente se lo puede llamar así- tuvo que contar hasta 5 para poder contestarle. Sí no lo hubiera hecho, seguramente le hubiera hecho de una forma completamente distinta… y nada linda. No todos valoran su trabajo como deberían ¡ha llorado, frustrado, y desesperado para poder tener cada prenda soñada, además de que no nació por arte de magia su ritmo! ¡Estudió por tres años muchos talleres, carreras de corte y confección, molderia, etc. para poder lograr lo que hace ahora! Y no sólo eso, si quería podía cerrarle la boca ya que tenía una licenciatura en administración, graduada con honores ¡Pero los 5 segundos bastaron para tranquilizarla!

-Yo creo que la señorita es diseñadora y confeccionista de vestidos, no simplemente… una costurera- una nueva vos apareció para mandar a callar a ese idiota borracho, mientras le colocaba su mano sobre el hombro del hombre borracho.

-Kurosaki, no sabía que tanto te interesaba la moda- se bufó el castaño mientras, igual como hizo Tatsuki con él, se deshizo del agarre.

Bien, si no se detenía le podía dar siempre un buen puñetazo para mandarlo a dormir, se notaba que estaba _cansado_. Rukia nuevamente contó, ahora, hasta 10.

-No es que me aficiona y tampoco hay que ser un genio para comprender las dinámicas de trabajo que existen en ese ámbito… ¿no crees?- con una sonrisa, el peli-naranja le sonrió como forma de insulto. La verdad es que la sola presencia del de ojos ocre le causaba enojo en el castaño.

Sin decir más, el castaño abandonó el lugar con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Lo siento por eso- se disculpó Tatsuki con Rukia- la verdad, acabó de terminar su relación y parece cual mujer resentida porque la acabaron de abandonar- explicó- Iré tras él para que no se meta en más problemas… Estaremos en contacto- le aseguró ella mientras se levantaba de su lugar para ir detrás del resentido castaño.

-Cuando no está en ese estado… hasta parece buena persona- de la nada, Ichigo le habló a Rukia, tomando el lugar que acababa de desocupar Tatsuki.

-Supongo que sí- se limitó a restarle importancia Rukia- Por cierto… gracias, no muchos aprecian el diseño y confección como una carrera.

Él solamente se limitó a sonreírle y mirarle directamente a los ojos. Ella, por ese instante, se había olvidado del episodio donde se había sometido por sus propios méritos a una escena vergonzosa, por lo que le correspondió a ese gesto. Sólo que después de unos segundos recordó lo que había hecho, y lo había vuelto a hacer, por lo que apartó rápidamente la vista. Tenía el mismo presentimiento, y certeza, que él no había hecho lo mismo.

Un silencio algo incómodo se instaló en el lugar. ¿De qué podrían hablar dos personas que ni se conocen? Pero la mayor incógnita es… ¿por qué ese chico que, para que mentir, es muy, pero muy atractivo sigue sentado en ese lugar con ella?

Ese pensamiento hizo que en el interior de ella todo se dé vueltas. No le gustaba sentirse así… es decir, sí, reconocía que había hombres atractivos por muchos lados. ¿Los miraba? Por supuesto, pero lo hacía de una forma discreta y nada pervertida. Ella no era así, ni mucho menos causaba que se sintiera extraña con tan solo estando así de cerca como lo estaba con el peli-naranja… ni mucho menos viéndolos desde lejos. Entonces ¿por qué se estaba poniendo nerviosa?

Un segundo… una alarma se encendió en la cabeza de ella, una que le decía que salga de ese lugar inmediatamente. ¿Estaba nerviosa por ese hombre?

-¿De dónde conoces a Orihime?- fue Ichigo quien había cortado con ese pesado silencio. No la había mirado directamente al hacerle la pregunta. Su vista estaba enfocada en la pista de baile, que se había puesto más animada desde que casi todos en esa mesa la abandonaran.

-A decir verdad, éramos compañeras en los primeros años de la primaria. Me mude por razones personales y no tuve contacto con nadie. Hace un par de meces fui a comer en su restaurante y me reconoció. Ciertamente jamás espere encontrarme con ella- contestó la de pelo negro, comprendiendo que el de ojos ocre seguramente estaba buscando a la peli-naranja. Ese pensamiento terminó por matar ese repentino nerviosismo que había nacido en ella. ¡Que tonta, por un segundo se había hecho la idea que él… ni podía pensarlo, era vergonzoso!

-Ya veo… ¿eran amigas en ese entonces?- preguntó sin siquiera un segundo despegar la vista de aquel lugar.

Dejó por un minuto de regañarse mentalmente por sus alocadas ocurrencias y se concentró en la pregunta… muy buena pregunta.

-Se podría decir que… ¿sí?- no, la verdad que no eran amigas. En los años que estuvo en esa escuela había sufrido bullying… y una de las persona que había sido participe de esos actos era la peli-naranja. Pero, ¿cómo es que en ese momento la denominaba amiga? Pues… no lo sabe muy bien, sólo que la otra la persiguió insistentemente para poder reunirse y platicar, pero nunca sobre el pasado. Después de todo, tan solo eran unos chiquillos que no tenían una gran noción de lo que el otro podía sentir. Aunque ningún acto como ese era justificable.

Sin percatarse, Rukia ahora era analizada cuidadosamente por el peli-naranja. Notó claramente la duda y eso le había causado bastante curiosidad.

Por su parte, desde que había entrado a ese lugar, uno donde fue casi amenazado, se había propuesto salir apenas viera una oportunidad. Llegaba, saludaba, tomaba algo y se iba. Listo y simple… sólo que cuando se topó con esos ojos violetas no se atrevió a dejar el lugar. No podía y no quería. Sólo había visto a una persona con ese brillo característico en unos hipnotizantes ojos violetas, y esa era-

-¿Se podría?- quería insistir en querer saber por qué la duda ante su respuesta.

-No, no me hagas caso- le restó importancia ella para mostrar una sonrisa de ocasión. Sí él pretendía tener información de Orihime de cuando era chica de parte de ella estaba completamente equivocado.

Nuevamente se instaló un corto silencio. ¿Por qué seguía ese chico sentado en el mismo lugar?

-Pude notar que estabas hablando bien con ese hombre…

Bien, aquello sí que no lo esperaba.

-¿Con Sora?- preguntó, siendo algo innecesario aquello. En todo ese momento estuvo con él. Ichigo, por su parte, asintió para luego tomar de su bebida- Es la segunda persona que conozco en todo este lugar. Lo vi un par de veces en-

-¿Una cita, tal vez?- está bien… eso era más que raro.

¿Qué más le daba a ese sujeto si ella tenía o no una cita con Sora? Un segundo… Sí él estaba detrás de Orihime, una buena opción era caerle bien al hermano de la misma. Así ganaría muy buenos puntos extras. ¡Ja, mucho menos sería una pasa-información para ganarse al hermano de la cumpleañera!

-Por supuesto…- hizo un cortó silencio para ver la reacción del sujeto que, por una fracción de segundos, se cambió- que no- terminó con una sonrisa forzosa- Él únicamente fue muy amable en pasar este tiempo haciéndome compañía, ya que no conozco prácticamente a nadie de aquí.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó dudoso. ¡Qué tipo, ni aunque eso fuera cierto le ayudaría a caerle bien a Sora!

-Si no me quiere creer, creo que no es mi problema. Sí me disculpa…- Rukia se levantó del lugar, con su característica sonrisa forzada y, tomando su bolso, se fue directamente a los baños de damas. Para su suerte, no había nadie en ese lugar.

-¡Ese tipo es estresante, indignante, agotador, persistente y un aprovechado!- murmuraba en lo bajo mientras entraba al baño. Se colocó frente al amplio espejo y observó su reflejo. No se veía nada bien, se notaba claramente que estaba alterada, sus mejilla se tiñeron levemente de un color rojizo. Pero… ¿por qué lo estaba? No le tendría que importar que ese cabeza de zanahoria busque por muchos medios acercarse a Orihime. Pero no podía evitarlo, la irritaba.

¡Eso, estaba irritada porque estaba siendo usada para ganarse puntos! ¡Por ello estaba molesta, un tanto inquieta, pero más molesta!

Abrió la canilla de agua para remojar sus manos bajo el chorro sostenido de agua que salía. Sentir el líquido correr entre sus dedos siempre la tranquilizaba, la ayudaba a concentrarse en relajarse.

Su respiración se empezaba a normalizar. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto así de irregular?

Algo raro, y posiblemente malo, estaba pasando en ella y eso era suficiente señal para retirarse del lugar.

Cerró la canilla para luego tomar una de las toallas descartables que estaba a un costado suyo. Se secó las manos para poder al fin tocarse la cara y corroborar que su temperatura era la normal.

-Sí ese tipo quiere conseguir a Orihime, puede hacerlo por sí mismo. No tiene por qué involucrarme. De todas maneras, no creo que tenga que hacer mucho esfuerzo- aquel último pensamiento le causó un ligero sabor amargo.

Negó rápidamente para despejar cualquier pensamiento que causara que su estado de ánimo se vea modificado.

Lista, tomó nuevamente su bolso y salió del lugar, pero se sorprendió mucho al ver que, un poco más en el pasillo que daba con los baños, se encontraban Ichigo junto a Orihime, aunque la verdadera bomba fue lo que escuchó luego.

-¡Vamos, quítate la camisa!- ¡eso era muy inapropiado para decirlo en un lugar público, sin importar que sea un club!

Ellos, inmediatamente al notar que había alguien por esos lados, se fijaron en ella.

-Lo-lo siento, no quería- antes de que pudiera decir más, se preparó para salir de ese lugar como una pequeña que estaba a punto de presenciar algo que no debía.

-¡No es lo que piensas!- repentinamente, el grito del chico la hizo detenerse- a ella se le derramó líquido en la blusa y… necesitaba de alejarse de todos, ya que…- ante lo escuchado, Rukia se giró, algo temerosa por ver algo que no debía, pero cuando lo hizo pudo notar que aquello era cierto.

Se acercó a ellos, ya que tenía la solución de ese problema.

-Perdón, no quería que presenciaras esto- dijo Orihime avergonzada. A esas alturas, no sabía a qué exactamente se refería. Hizo caso omiso al comentario, ya que se concentró en sacar el obsequio que le tenía. Ciertamente, estaba feliz de que se le hubiera ocurrido regalarle eso y no otra cosa.

-Ten, es tu regalo. Creo que fue mucha suerte haber escogido esto- le tendió la pequeña caja- Es una blusa sin mangas, siempre dijiste que te encantaría ponerte algo que hiciera… así que se me ocurrió que eso sería un buen obsequio.

Aquello hizo que los ojos de la peli-naranja se alumbraran de alivio.

-¡Muchas gracias!- sin previo aviso, le dio un gran abrazo- De verdad, me emociona ver lo de aquí dentro, pero seguramente será hermoso. Muchas gracias.

-De nada, ve a cambiarte- le contesto Rukia con media sonrisa. En momentos que la veía así, totalmente ajena a lo que ocurría, provocaba que se sienta mal con ella misma por sentirse obligada a estar en ese lugar.

La cumpleañera se fue sin rechistar, lo que alivió de cierta manera a los dos que se habían quedado.

Está bien… ¿cómo pudo pasar de estar decidida a irse de ese lugar a estar junto al que le había irritado hace un instante, esperando por la peli-naranja?

_-Por favor, por favor… por lo que más quieras, sal de ese lugar rápido, ¡por favor, Orihime!- _en su mente, Rukia rogaba por todos los medios que esa mujer se cambiara más rápido que flash, pero según pasaban los segundos parecía más un caracol.

-Siento que hace un momento… se fue un poco extraña, señorita- no, lo menos que quería en ese momento era entablar una conversación con ese sujeto. ¡Tal vez y ahora preguntase si conocía a los padres de ella para hacer el combo completo!

-Creo que es su imaginación- nuevamente su vieja y confiable sonrisa de ocasión apareció. La verdad su sarcasmo pasaba como actuación en muchos casos.

-Creo que podemos hablarnos sin formalismo, me gustaría saber su nombre… a menos que quieras seguir siendo llamada señorita- estaba tratando de ganar nuevamente su confianza ¡ni que bajara la guardia, no sería una pasa información ni hoy, ni nunca!

-La verdad no me desagrada ser llamada de esa manera- bueno, en realidad no lo hacía, se había crecido asegurándose de ser educada con todos a su alrededor, pero tanto de ello resultó en algún momento ser algo tedioso, por eso, siempre que le daban lugar para poder tutear, en forma amigable a la otra persona, lo aceptaba. Esa ocasión era todo un caso distinto, sin duda alguna.

-¿Está- sin siquiera poder dejarlo terminar la pregunta, Orihime apareció en el lugar, con su usual sonrisa.

-¡Muchas gracias, me quedo a la perfección!- y no era mentira lo que la peli-naranja decía. Era una blusa blanca de un solo hombro que era muy modesta en la parte delantera, pero en la trasera dejaba mucho escote.

-Me alegro mucho…- sentenció Rukia mientras observaba su trabajo. La verdad a ella también le encantaba cómo le quedaba esa prenda a la chica más alta- Espero que sigas disfrutando de la fiesta- le sonrió- es mejor para mi retirarme, lamento hacerlo, pero aún tengo trabajo por terminar.

-Oh… no quiero que te vayas tan temprano, sólo quédate un poco más, lo bueno está a punto de comenzar.

-Creo que la señorita tiene mucho apuro de ir a terminar su trabajo- interrumpió Ichigo, al notar el rostro de susto que apareció en Rukia. ¡Se notaba que no quería estar más tiempo en ese lugar!

-Exacto- afirmó rápidamente ella, no pensaba agradecerle esa "ayuda" para irse de ese lugar- Espero que termines muy bien la velada, no vemos en otra ocasión- sin esperar otra negativa o ruego/insistencia de la peli-naranja, la Kuchiki desapareció del lugar cómo si se hubiera olvidado la comida en el fuego, despidiéndose con un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

…

Era sábado y el reloj marcaba las ocho y veinticinco de la mañana. Casi no pudo descansar, por ello decidió irse al local un poco antes de las seis de la mañana. Gracias al trabajo que tenía, se la pasó la mayor parte del tiempo enfocada en ello. Pero cuando se tomaba mini descansos, para estirar sus músculos, inmediatamente se encontraba inquieta e irritada por lo sucedido la noche anterior… Y se molestaba e irritaba más por el sólo hecho que ya tenía ese amargo sabor en la boca, en contra de su voluntad.

¿Por qué seguía dándole vueltas al asunto? Todo lo sucedido con ese chico peli-naranja era cosa del pasado, no es como si lo fuera a ver otra vez en su vida. Sí eso era así ¿¡Por qué quería golpearse la cabeza con algo al recordar la mala interpretación que tuvo de los hecho ayer o por qué no le gustaba nada que se haya acercado a ella únicamente para saber más de otra mujer!?

-Rukia, concéntrate- sin querer, su mente se había detenido, nuevamente, en los hechos pasados. No solía importarle mucho si un desconocido hiciera eso, pero con ese tipo las cosas eran, a su pesar, distintas- Creo que ya está…- concentrándose de nuevo en su trabajo, se fijó satisfecha en lo que había logrado. Era un hermoso vestido de seda blanca, sin ser necesariamente un blanco enceguecedor; poseía unas mangas largas que a partir de más arriba del codo estaban abiertas y con un pronunciado escote. En la parte de abajo era sencilla, caía de forma natural, ajustado a la cadera, con una gran abertura en la pierna izquierda; la gran espalda transparente, con pequeños detalles de encajes, dándole el estilo de ramas. Era perfecto para la playa, cómodo e único por la simplicidad que reflejaba belleza, sofisticación y sensualidad. Las tres palabras claves de su clienta.

-Buenos días- saludo su recepcionista a la vez que cruzabas las puertas del lugar- Por Dios, Rukia, ¡Esta bellísimo!- lo segundo que escuchó de ella era la admiración por su reciente trabajo terminado.

-Gracias, Momo… acabe de terminarlo. ¿De verdad crees que cumplirá con las expectativas de nuestra clienta?- a decir verdad, estuvo bastante tiempo desconcentrada, por lo que temía que haya hecho algo mal en el vestido.

-Míralo por ti misma, está perfecto- dejando sus cosas en el sillón del recibidor, se acercó a su jefa para apreciar con más detenimiento la prenda- Al verlo, hasta me entran ganas de casarme- bromeó ella.

-Definitivamente esperó ese día…

-No creo que Aizen quiera "atarse" de ese modo, nunca- Rukia sintió empatía por ella. No sólo eran un equipo de trabajo, sino que también era una de las pocas personas que las podía denominar amiga.

-Ya verás, hasta al más libertino puede caer ante el amor… no te desanimes ¿sí?- lo menos que quería en ese momento era bajarle el ánimo a ella. Bastaba y sobraba con que una esté fuera de sí.

-Gracias- acepto la buena fe de ella, ya que de a poco empezaba a perder la suya- Pero regresando a lo que importa aquí, ella quedará fascinada con tu trabajo.

-Eso espero- reconoció Rukia con una sonrisa, mostrando en ella cierto nerviosismo, como si fuera su primera vez entregando un pedido.

Así, las horas pasaron, su día laboral fue más que excelente. Entregó otro vestido listo y tenía nuevamente un nuevo trabajo para dentro de unos meses.

A esa altura del día, que más bien ya se estaba terminando, estaba dispuesta a desplomarse en el comodísimo sillón que tenían en la sala de espera.

-Descansa Rukia, te lo mereces. Por lo que me contaste, no la pasaste muy bien en la noche anterior. Ahora comprendo por qué te estuviste tan temprano hoy- Momo se compadecía de la de ojos violáceos.

-No puedo, dentro de poco llegaran para la entrega del vestido y- no fue capaz de decir más, ya que el momento de su última entrega del día había llegado.

-Buenas noches, perdón por la tardanza- explicó la recién llegada. La chica no pasaba de los 21 años, unos ojos ocre extrañamente familiar y cabello un poco más largo que Rukia, pero de color castaño claro. Poseía una sonrisa completamente tierna y sincera. Medía lo mismo que la de ojos violetas, hasta tal vez unos pocos centímetros negros.

-Bienvenida- saludó Rukia, recuperando la postura- Por favor, adelante- la alentó a pasar por completo al local, ya que tenía aún la puerta abierta. Al verla desde lejos, cualquiera diría que tiene una personalidad más bien tranquila y tímida, pero después de unos minutos, aquello se esfumaba en el aire. La primera cita había podido comprenderla bastante.

-Sí, sólo- antes de que pudiera decir más, un ya conocido hombre apareció detrás de la joven. Aquello sí que era un chiste de mal gusto… uno muy malo- Estaba esperando a mi lento hermano- y ahí se había esfumado la "timidez" de la novia.

-Buenas… noches- ante el corto lapso en que se tardó para saludar, el recién llegado miró como si fuera una mera ilusión la existencia de la mujer de pelo oscuro y ojos violetas.

-Buenas noches. Por favor, pasen y tomen asiento- ante el repentino congelamiento de Rukia, Momo decidió intervenir. Aquello era muy raro- Supongo que estarás muy emocionada por el resultado, ¿verdad?- preguntó una vez que los recién llegados se instalaron en el sillón.

-Por supuesto, quiero probármelo ahora- aquellos ojos llenos de brillo, que trasmitía unas profundas emociones fue suficiente para despertar a Rukia de su estado sorpresivo. Por lo que pudo observar ella, ni Ichigo esperaba verla en ese lugar- Cierto, perdón. Mis modales… él es mi hermano, Ichigo. Vino a acompañarme ya que se ofreció a regalarme el vestido y creo que tiene que ser el primero en verlo, así puedo saber cuál será, más o menos, la reacción de mi novio.

-Un gusto, soy Momo, la asistente de la señorita Rukia Kuchiki, la mujer que realizó el vestido.

-Igualmente- asintió el peli-naranja, todavía observando atentamente a la nombrada.

-Creo que no hay que esperar más, por favor, sígueme- pidió Rukia después de asentir y volver a su papel. Nada ni nadie tenía que intervenir en esa gran cita, ni siquiera esos ojos ocres que la miraban como si le estuviera hablando intensamente.

Ambas mujeres se retiraron al probador.

-¿Quedo bien?- preguntó la mujer emocionada- realmente ¿pudo quedar como me lo describiste?

-Mejor que lo veas usted misma- le dijo Rukia con una sonrisa para poder trasmitirle seguridad.

-Por favor, sólo Yuzu, o háblame de tú- ante la confianza que le provocaba la chica, se dispusieron a cambiar a la futura esposa. Alrededor de 10 minutos tardaron para poder salir, primero Rukia, ya que quería hacer una presentación de su vestido, como siempre hacía.

-Su hermana espera que sea algo muy impactante e inolvidable- le dijo Rukia a Ichigo, como si se tratara de cualquier otra persona, menos él.

-Ya lo creo- aquello no era ninguna novedad para el masculino, pero decidió poner atención en las puertas de donde saldrá su hermana. Era su momento, después podría indagar de esa mujer.

-Yuzu, sal, por favor- sonriente por revelar, ante los hermanos Kurosaki, su trabajo, sonrió con confianza.

Sin esperar más, Yuzu salió del lugar para caminar en esa corta alfombra roja que daba a parar a un gran espejo, ya que por primera vez lo estaba viendo.

-No… lo puedo… creer- los cortos silencios y la cara de sorpresa de la que estaba vestida de novia era lo que siempre ocurría en cada una de sus clientas- ¡Amo el vestido… simplemente es… WOW!- y una enorme sonrisa se instaló en su rostro mientras observaba el vestido de pies a cabeza.

-Momo, ¿puedes traer lo que quedó en la bolsa donde se encontraba el vestido?- pidió Rukia con un total alivio ante la reacción de la mujer. La nombrada sólo asintió feliz para ir por el objeto pedido.

-Te ves… increíble…- admitió Ichigo, observando a su tierna y gentil hermana… que con el vestido decía otras cosas que no eran exactamente eso- Creo que debería negarte dejar casar con él y ocultar ese vestido que es muy…

-¡Sensual, lo sé!- exclamó felizmente ella, mientras apreciaba complacida el tajo abierto en su pierna- ¡Por favor, es perfecto, increíble, de ensueño, lo es todo!

-Me alegra mucho escuchar que es todo lo que buscabas, sólo un toque final y…- nuevamente apareció Momo con un velo con bordes de un delicado encaje, del mismo que poseía la espalda, para poder ponérselo a Yuzu- Ciertamente, sé que no lo habías pedido, pero recordando a lo que me contaste, que tú y tu futuro marido decidieron esperar hasta este día, creo que el velo no podía faltar- terminó de hablar mientras con último toque, le acomodaba el cabello hacia un costado- Ahora sí, eres una bellísima novia, lista para casarse.

-Gra… gracias- e inevitablemente, unas lágrimas de emoción salieron de la pronto esposa- Yo, no esperaba verme así, sentirme así, pero… es increíble y fantástico poder hacerlo. Sé que los tiempos que te di fueron extremadamente escasos, pero… lograste hacerme una novia completa con el vestido. De verdad, muchas gracias- ahora, tomándola por sorpresa, la abrazó. Rukia, un tanto sorprendida, acepto la muestra de afecto gustosa. Al tener la cara libre del velo, observó como Ichigo las miraba sonriente, apreciando más de lo que debería esa imagen.

Al ver a su hermana en ese estado y, más aún, abrazando a esa mujer que desde ayer no pudo sacar de la cabeza le causó una gran satisfacción.

Una vez deshecho el abrazo, la castaña fue a abrazar a su hermano, agradeciéndole por muchas cosas.

Rukia no se había sentido tan emocionada con un vestido de novia desde hace mucho tiempo, tal vez desde que su hermana contrajo nupcias.

Después de tomar algunas fotos, que no serían publicadas hasta luego de un par de días, llegó el momento de volver a vestirse. En esa ocasión, la que había ido a ayudar a la novia fue Momo, ya que Rukia tuvo que atender una llamada urgente. Tan sólo duro un minuto la comunicación con su hermano de ley, por aquello se volvió antes que las otras mujeres. Grave error, se hubiera tardado más, ahora estaba sola frente a Ichigo, que la miraba casi de una manera recriminadora.

-Nunca me dijiste tu nombre- bien, eso era verdad. Pero ¿para qué hacerlo?- De no ser porque vine hoy, serías simplemente la señorita misteriosa de anoche. Y de esa otra noche.

-¿Perdón?- podía comprender lo de que ayer, pero estaba completamente perdida ante su último comentario- ¿De qué hablas?

-Hace 3 años- señaló con sus dedos el número tres- y cuatro meses- ahora, con la mano restante, señaló el número 4- la noche de la fiesta de disfraces.

Oh, no. No podía hablar de esa misma noche de disfraces donde, por primera vez, desobedecía a sus mayores… Esa noche donde estuvo, sin saber muy bien, con un joven… alto, de cuerpo atlético, ya que el traje de pirata revelaba su bien formado cuerpo, de ojos… ocres, pero de cabello negro… sí, negro como la noche. ¡De ningún modo podía ser él esa persona! Pero, no recordaba nada de esa persona. Bueno, sí, lo único de que estaba segura es que lo había besado… por un corto tiempo. Bueno, mucho tiempo… está bien, mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero hasta ahí había llegado, jamás había pasado que unos simples… e inolvidables besos.

El peli-naranja, aprovechándose vastamente de su altura, camino de manera muy serena para quedarse exactamente frente a ella con los brazos cruzados.

-Sigo sin entender lo que tratas de decir- como arte de magia, o una gran desgracia, las vagas imágenes en su mente se hacían perfectamente claras. Ichigo no podía ser ese sujeto con el único que había llegado tan lejos… ¿verdad?

-Al principio me llamaste mucho la atención la ayer- admitió el peli-naranja, sin creerle su modesto disentimiento- y, para ser sincero, nuevamente no pude olvidarte al verte nuevamente.

-Creo que hay una clase de mal entendido- bien, aún podía negarse a recordarlo.

-Pero, te fuiste sin siquiera poder saber tu nombre. Sí lo escuchaba, aunque sea una vez, me habría dado cuenta que eres tú, pequeña _hadita- _está bien, si le quedaba una pequeña duda de que sí Ichigo era ese sujeto, ahora no quedaba nada. Ese apodo se lo dio exactamente ese sujeto, claramente para molestarla, ya que fue vestida como una bruja, pero una con un estilo bueno. Por aquello el apodo de hadita. Bien, ahora si estaba en problemas, no podía hablar; aunque, al parecer, su rostro decía todo lo que en su interior sentía ya que la sonrisa de él se ensancho un poco más. La había atrapado- Cuando en esa noche te llamaron, pude escuchar que te habían llamado Rukia, pero aunque trate de localizarte, no aparecías en ningún lugar.

-Yo hablaba por- perfecto, se había entregado ella solita.

-Por teléfono, lo sé. Pero la otra persona prácticamente gritaba por ti- reconoció él, invadiendo su espacio personal. ¡No iba a retroceder ante él, ni ante nadie! Por ello, se quedó firme, sosteniendo la mirada algo burlona de ese hombre. En momentos como ese, y muchos otros, es cuando odiaba su altura- Por cierto… esa noche no terminamos de-

-¡Se verá increíble cuando sea la puesta de sol!- ante la reaparición de las otras dos mujeres, Rukia fue salvada de la intensa mirada de él.

-Me alegra ver que todo terminó siendo lo que deseabas- Rukia, sin perder la oportunidad de alejarse de aquel hombre, se fue a refugiarse ante el grupo de las chicas.

-Creo que la señorita Rukia hizo muy bien lo que querías… a mi pesar- ahora, él también uniéndose al grupo, empezó a sacar su tarjeta- Nunca debí presentártelo…- se lamentó, en forma de broma, al ver que su pequeña hermana iba a ser desposada por exactamente su amigo de la escuela. Le tendió una tarjeta a Momo para poder pagar la prenda.

-Lo iba a conocer tarde o temprano- le restó importancia, estaba feliz y nadie le sacaría eso- Ahora, al fin vamos a poder estar juntos y ser felices… yo sé que quieres eso para mí y para él- empezó a hincarle en su abdomen, con una mínima intención de molestarlo. Lo único que consiguió fue una vaga sonrisa.

Una vez pagado el vestido, ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida, pero no todo iba terminar allí.

-Fue un completo placer haber hecho este trabajo para ti, fue muy inspirador y me trajo una gran satisfacción al ver que te agrado el resultado- Rukia y Momo se habían acercado un poco a la salida, para acompañarlos y despedirse.

-Gracias a ti. Prometo que haré lucir este vestido mañana y, sin duda alguna, mencionare tu firma. Tu trabajo tiene que llegar a muchas más mujeres para hacerlas felices tanto como a mí- aseguró Yuzu, causando un gran cosquilleo en las otras dos mujeres. ¡Aquello sí que iba a ser una gran publicidad!

-Te deseo lo mejor, gracias por confiar en nosotras- agradeció Rukia, en nombre de ambas.

Sin extenderlo más, los dos hermanos se despidieron, sólo que Ichigo, quien poseía el vestido en el porta prenda, le dio una última mirada triunfadora, indicándole que su conversación no había terminado allí.

Una vez que salieron del local, ambas peli-negras pudieron respirar aliviadas.

-Creo que me contagiaste el nerviosismo- admitió Momo mirando a su jefa- Pero lo hiciste genial, te felicito.

-Lo hicimos más que bien- reconoció ella, ya que si no fuera por Momo su trabajo sería todo un remolino.

-Iré a verificar las ventanas de arriba y a apagar los aparatos- sonrió Momo feliz, ya que la consideraba de gran ayuda.

-Está bien.

Rukia observó como la otra mujer desaparecía por las escaleras, para al fin lanzar un gran suspiro de alivio porque ese sujeto había desaparecido de su vista.

¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella?

Lo bueno es que ya no tenía motivos para verle nuevamente. Y no debía de preocuparse de que venga a su lugar de trabajo. Era imposible que regresase… sólo si quiere más información de Orihime, pero de ser ese el caso, lo mandaría a volar inmediatamente. Sí, ya no tendría que verlo… y menos lo quería hacer después de recordar que fue el hombre con que… bueno, ya se entiende.

-¿Rukia?- tomándola completamente por sorpresa, Yuzu reapareció por la puerta del local. ¿Es que no había escuchado la bendita campanita que indicaba la llegada de un nuevo cliente?

-¡Oh! Yuzu, ¿sucedió algo?-tremendamente aliviada que sea esa Kurosaki, y no el otro, fue más tranquilizador de lo que se imaginaban.

-No, nada… sólo que quería darte esto- tendiéndole un sobre bien adornado, de color pastel, causó gran intriga en ella- Es una invitación, quiero que mañana asistas a la ceremonia y recepción. Sé que te sonará muy raro, pero de verdad estoy completamente agradecida por todo lo que hiciste y siento que con este simple vestido pudiste comprenderme mejor que muchas otras personas. Quiero que asistas mañana a mi casamiento, así también podremos tomarnos una foto que se haga más viral para ambas- con lo último, la futura esposa le sonrió y guiñó un ojo. ¿Eso realmente estaba ocurriendo?

-Pero… tengo entendido que será algo íntimo, entre familia y amigos- trato de recordar sus mismas palabras unos días antes. Nuevamente escaneo el sobre con mayor detenimiento, hasta la simplicidad de la invitación era elegante y hermoso.

-No somos desconocidas, eres quien me diseñó este hermoso vestido, que será único y exclusivo para mí… Siento que podemos ser muy buenas amigas, quiero que lo seamos- bien, aquella declaración fue la bomba final. ¿De verdad le estaba ocurriendo todo eso en ese mismo día?

-Yo… no sé qué decir, para mí fue un gran honor hacer este trabajo para ti y me encantó diseñarlo. La verdad es que siempre te tuve admiración, hiciste muchas cosas a tu corta edad, eres una genio en la cocina… cosa en la que estoy algo oxidada- admitió Rukia, causando una ligera risa en la otra mujer- y de verdad, me encantaría seguir en contacto contigo- le sonrió con confianza. Raro, ya que si bien buscaba hacer sentir cómodos a todos, aunque tenga que evitar ser directa en muchos casos, ahora estaba siendo sincera.

-Entonces te espero mañana- le sonrió de manera triunfadora, ya que aquella declaración daba a entender que sí asistiría, aunque la verdad estaba completamente perdida. Nuevamente se despidió rápidamente para que ella no pudiera rebatirle ese mal entendido.

En ese momento, se quedó completamente congelada. ¿Qué pasó exactamente en esas últimas 23 horas?

Lo más importante… ¿había quedado, inconscientemente, a ir al casamiento?

E… ir al casamiento significaba inevitablemente encontrarse con… Oh, no.

Debería de empezar a dejar de decir que no se encontraría con Ichigo, porque definitivamente todo jugaba a su contra.

* * *

**Bueno... hola! *-*7**

**Yo aquí, nuevamente metiéndome en otro fandom!**

**Ya sé, primero tendría que terminar otras historias antes de realizar otras, y más si se trata de otro anime, pero... lo quise hacer esto hace mucho, mucho tiempo y siempre lo dejaba para después. Y bueno, como he encontrado un tiempo y unas canciones en las que me base para realizar esta historia que contará con... dos o tres capítulos, exagerando... **

**Sí, definitivamente esta historia será algo corta, pero que contendrá de todo (?**

**Ya se habrán dado cuenta de mi ship, necesitaba escribir de él y publicarlo, aunque sea una vez *inserta corazón* **

**Sin extenderme más, espero saber su opinión y perdón si hay fans de Orihime... no tengo nada contra ella, tampoco es mi plan hacerla una mala o villana, relax (aunque si lo tengo contra Tite, que me quitó mi IchiRuki, pero para eso existe fanfiction... *-*)**

**Por favor, ignorar si se encuentra por allí una que otra falta de ortografía o gramática, estaba emocionada en subir hoy el cap. x)**

**Nuevamente, me encantaría saber lo que piensan de esta historia que la terminaré sin importar nada, a su tiempo, pero la terminaré. **

**Desde ya, ¡muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

***-*/**

* * *

Fecha de publicación: 09/02/2019


	2. Gotta go

**Capítulo 2: Gotta go**

No podía comprender cómo había llegado a esa situación.

Los aplausos resonaron luego de ver el beso que daban el cierre de oro a la unión entre la menor de los Kurosaki y su prometido.

Estaba ubicada en la parte de atrás de todo, algo escondida, justamente para no ser vista. La ceremonia se estaba celebrando en una playa privada, con vista a las suaves aguas que humedecían ligeramente los granos de arena que se encontraban en la orilla.

Yuzu lucía deslumbrante con el vestido y no era porque ella lo hizo, sino porque encajaba y destacaba en el lugar. Hasta por un segundo dudo que ella haya sido capaz de crearlo.

Luego de ver que la pareja de recién casado empezaba a caminar para dirigirse a sacarse, seguramente, unas increíbles fotos para recordar siempre ese hermoso momento, las personas empezaron a salir de su lugar en dirección hacia donde se realizaría la recepción: una "sala" de paredes descubiertas, dejando que el increíble paisaje formase parte de la decoración.

Quería asegurarse de no encontrarse con el de cabello anaranjado, no le apetecía verle tan temprano, pero tenía que enfrentar la triste realidad, sí o sí iba a topárselo.

—Por un segundo pensé que no ibas a venir… —y como si por sus pensamientos lo había invocado, el mismísimo peli-naranja se apareció detrás de ella, sobresaltándola. Llevó la mano al corazón, buscando apaciguar la irregularidad de sus latidos. Era claro que fue un inútil intento.

Al girarse no esperó encontrarse con la imagen del mismo hombre que lograba sacarla de quicio por una simple sonrisa, pero ahora iba vestido con una camisa blanca, con los primeros botones desabrochados, los brazos arremangados y con el chaleco típico de traje sin abotonar. El chaleco, tanto como el pantalón eran de un color celeste pálido, casi tirando para un tono grisáceo.

—Me agrada la idea de ir vestidos similares —nuevamente, con una sonrisa que le causaba más de una sensación, habló Ichigo. Se riñó mentalmente por ponerse ese vestido celeste. Pero era una boda en la playa y en la tarde, eso era lo más indicado. Su vestido era bastante sencillo. Con tirantes delgados, cruzados en la espalda que iba en gran medida descubierta, con un escote corazón, sin ningún adorno, y que ceñía hasta la cintura, donde luego caía, dándole una forma ligeramente con volumen, para crear el efecto de reloj de arena más acentuado. Comenzaba la parte del escote con un color celeste, bastante similar al traje del peli-anaranjado, pero luego iba oscureciendo levemente hasta llegar a la falda— Vamos, al menos espero un saludo seco de tu parte. No puedes hacer que no me conoces, más si soy una de las dos personas de esta fiesta que te conoce.

—No me dio tiempo de saludarlo, es todo, señor—

—Tengo 27, créeme que escuchar eso es perjudicial para mi orgullo —le interrumpió Ichigo, sintiéndose más ofendido porque se haya osado en decirle "señor".

—Trataba de establecer una raya a tu confianza para conmigo, es todo. —se mofó Rukia. Al menos podía molestarle ella también. Tenía que fugarse de ese lugar, se sentía muy ansiosa al lado de Ichigo. Y el haberse casi desvelado recordando esa noche donde lo conoció, hacia las cosas aún más vergonzosas. Ella jamás había hecho algo parecido antes y después de esa noche.

—Lamento decirte que recuerdo que aquella vez no hiciste nada para poner… "una raya" a nuestra—

Se apresuró a taparle la boca con una mano, mientras que con la otra lo jalaba para que bajara un poco de estatura. Miró rápidamente hacia su alrededor y suspiró al ver que estaba todo despejado.

Aquel episodio no podía borrárselo de la mente… si era sincera, tampoco hizo mucho esfuerzo para intentarlo… no obstante, procuraría mantener ese asunto alejado en ese lugar lo más posible. Después de todo, saludaría a los recién casados y se marcharía.

—Ese asuntó queda entre nosotros dos y en el pasado… ¿Comprendes? —le preguntó Rukia un tanto amenazadora y seria, pero a los ojos de Ichigo parecía una tierna mujer abochornada por sus acciones pasadas— Pasado pisado, pasado enterrado, quédate con la que más te guste, pero grábatelo en la cabeza.

Él se limitó a asentir a la vez que su ladina sonrisa crecía. Esa mujer le hacía sonreír a cada instante sin proponérselo. Cuando por fin fue liberado de su amenaza, no se le ocurrió nada mejor para elegir.

—En ese caso, te elijo a ti —respondió de lo más natural de ojos ocre.

—No soy un _Pokémon _para que digas eso —de inmediato, al terminar de decir su frase, se tapó rápidamente la boca con ambas manos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tono rojizo levemente. Había dicho algo que, seguramente, su hermana le hubiera reprochado. A veces podía ser una niña con algunas cuestiones.

—Pero eres tan chiquita que pensé por un segundo que lo eras… —comentó con más gracia Ichigo, mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Aquella postura le hacía ver completamente relajado, mientras que ella quería sacarse su sandalia con plataforma y nadar los más lejos posible que pueda de ese lugar.

—No me digas enana —amenazó, sin una posición muy firme que digamos. A esa altura poco de su buena máscara, que había preparado en caso de encontrarlo, había quedado.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Te pido disculpas, no lo volveré a hacer— aseguró él con la intención de apaciguar el ánimo de ella. Lo menos que quería es que se fuera en ese momento de allí, mucho le había costado encontrar una muy buena excusa para que su hermana invitase el día anterior a la de ojos violetas— Te vez muy hermosa, no lo dije apenas te vi, pero sí que lo pensé —era mejor ahora sacar el lado vergonzoso de ella por cumplidos, quería evitar hacerle enojar lo más posible… al menos por el momento.

—¿Q-qué pretendes? —preguntó Rukia, completamente desconfiada por el giro inesperado de la conversación. También debía admitir que ese comentario le llegó a ella muy a pecho, su corazón empezaba a latir con más fuerza — _¡No me traicionen reacciones! —_pensó mientras respiraba hondo para recuperarse.

—Pretendo que nos olvidemos de esto y que procuremos pasarla bien. Además, quieras o no, vas a pasar mucho tiempo conmigo, mi hermana me pidió que no dejará que te sientas incómoda o nerviosa en toda la fiesta y eso planeo hacer.

—Créeme que tu presencia me pone más incómoda y nerviosa que el tener que estar con personas desconocidas —sentenció ella, levantando el mentón con suficiencia.

—Vaya, es agradable saber que mi presencia te provoca todo eso — una sonrisa de victoria apareció en él. Ichigo 1, Rukia 0.

—Por supuesto, pero no de la manera en lo imaginas —apresuradamente pudo recuperarse de su comentario, de lo contrario, la tenía atrapada. Ichigo 1, Rukia 1.

—Yo sé que sí, pero lo dejaremos ahí hasta el momento. Mi hermana también me pidió que te guiase hacia donde se están tomando las fotos, quiere tomarse una contigo, así podrán utilizarla como publicidad, si tengo entendido.

—¿De verdad? —la sorpresa no se hizo esperar en el rostro y el tono de voz de la peli-negra.

—Por supuesto… también me dijo que te lleve cargando si es necesario, por si se te apetecía negarte. Dime que no una vez y podré cumplir con mi promesa —y con un amague para intentar cargarla se acercó hacia ella.

—Ni se te ocurra —le amenazó apuntándole con un dedo— Iré por mis propios medios, tranquilo.

—Primera vez que quería que te me negaras y accedes a ir sin rechistar… —ahora, Ichigo cruzó los brazos y la miro con cierto aire de reproche.

Primer tiempo, empate de ambos equipos.

Sin querer extender más su discusión, él le indicó el camino por donde se había ido la pareja de recién casados.

Al encontrarse con ellos, notaron que estaban en plena sesión. No quería ser inoportuna por una simple foto, pero debía admitir que si la deseaba. Además, tendría posibilidad de saludar a los recién casados, para luego poder marcharse.

—¡Rukia! —llamó Yuzu felizmente, mientras tomaban un pequeño receso de las fotos, que estaban alrededor de la mitad del tiempo— Me alegra que hayas podido venir, estoy muy feliz.

—Felicidades por tu casamiento y a usted también. Les deseo lo mejor, se ve de lejos que serán muy felices —saludó la peli-negra al ver que la pareja se acercó hasta donde se encontraban ambos.

—¡Muchas gracias! —la novia se acercó a abrazarla.

—Gracias… pero, por favor, no tanto formalismo, es agobiante —le respondió el castaño, aceptando los buenos deseos y situándose junto a su cuñado.

—A ti te la dejo fácil, no te dijo señor —le comentó con unos rastros de reproche Ichigo a su cuñado en voz más baja, pero no lo suficiente como para que Rukia no lo escuchará.

—¿Ya se conocían? —preguntó el reciente marido, encontrando en la forma de actuar del peli-naranja un tanto extraña. El mismo se limitó a sonreír y mirar a Rukia de una manera insinuante, causando que su amigo entendiera ese mensaje rápidamente.

Luego de intercambiar algunas palabras, Yuzu pidió al fotógrafo que les tomase algunas fotos a ambas, como si le ayudase a preparar el vestido para las fotos y estando ellas juntas, a la par, como si fueran viejas amigas.

Los hombres se limitaban a observarlas en silencio, hasta que una curiosidad por parte del castaño salió por completo a flote.

—¿Tú y ella…? —no hacía falta completar la pregunta, se entendía perfectamente lo que quería decir.

—¿Recuerdas la noche de fiestas de disfraces que hizo tú hermano?

—La recuerdo— respondió el de ojos marrones mientras colocaba las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón color gris pálido.

—Keigo, ella es la _hadita_ de esa noche —la cara de relax que poseía el nombrado fue trasformada completamente en sorpresa. Aquello sí que se estaba poniendo cada vez más interesante.

—Vaya… así que esa es la mujer que te dejó como un hombre decente —ese comentario no era esperado por su amigo, ya que él, al fin y al cabo, tenía un historial similar antes de que se interesara en su hermana— ¿Piensas hacer algo ya que la volviste a encontrar? —sabía que esa pregunta era un poco tonta, él mismo sabía la respuesta, sólo le encantaba ver cuan interesado estaba su amigo por la peli-negra. Sí tuvo que soportar los tortuosos comentarios en todo el trayecto de conquistar a su hermana, por un malentendido, mínimo tenía que devolverle el favor con algo de intereses.

Ichigo solamente le miró de una manera que expresaba una rotunda afirmación.

Luego de dejar a la pareja, Rukia tenía todas las intenciones de marcharse del lugar, no obstante, los hermanos Kurosaki se las ingeniaron para hacerle prometer que se quedaría a disfrutar de la recepción.

—¡Kurosaki Ichigo! —la voz de una molesta mujer les hizo congelarse en medio camino a encontrarse con el salón de fiestas— ¿Se puede saber en dónde te has metido todo este tiempo?

Gracias a que la mujer, de una edad moderada, venía del lado opuesto del lado de Rukia, ignoró completamente la presencia de esta.

—Ma-madre… —bien, aquella era una escena que no quería que la mujer de menor estatura presenciara, porque definitivamente su madre le haría sufrir un regaño frente de ella. Su rostro casi sin rastros de alguna arruga se mostraba fruncido. Era claro que notó su ausencia desde el primer momento, pero tenía que ir a por la de ojos violetas— Estaba con… —para evitar que dijese alguna cosa que pueda usar la de ojos violetas contra él en cualquier otro momento, se movió lo suficiente como para darle una perfecta visión de que no estaba sólo.

—Oh… —la expresión de ella se suavizo instantáneamente al ver a la peli-negra, que se encontraba un tanto nerviosa por lo que había presenciado.

—Buena tardes, señora…

—Masaki, Masaki Kurosaki —ella, ignorando completamente a su hijo, se acercó de una manera sorprendentemente veloz hacia ella para estrecharle la mano gustosa. Aquella era una reacción que le sorprendió un poco a su hijo. Recordaba perfectamente que, en el pasado, cada que él le presentaba a una nueva mujer ella no es que fuera una bruja con ellas, pero no las trataba tan familiarmente. De hecho, la última mujer que le presentó fue poco después de la fiesta de disfraces, donde él mismo había entendido que estaba cometiendo una completa idiotez— No te había visto en la ceremonia… —comentó ella, tratando de buscar en su memoria, aunque sea de vista, si la conocía, pero era inútil. Aunque una cosa intuía y era que, si él se había acercado a ella después de un par de años siendo un hijo ejemplar, podía ser una buena señal.

—Mucho gusto, soy Rukia Kuchiki —al presentarse ella con la mujer mayor, tratando de ser lo mayor respetuosa que puede, le sonrió al ver que fue, seguramente, reconocida— Llegué justo a tiempo, por lo que me situé en un lugar que no llamase la atención —se medio disculpo con sus gestos.

—Vaya, ¡si eres la que diseño el vestido de mi querida hija! —mencionó un tanto asombrada, sin borrar la sonrisa cómoda que le brindaba.

—Eh… así es, lamento importunar al haber venido —se disculpó, temiendo que sintiera que el llegar a esa boda lo hizo por aprovechada.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Para nada! De hecho, cuanta más gente linda y buena, mejor la pasaremos, es nuestro lema —le quitó las dudas de que no había ningún problema con su presencia— Además, déjame a mi también agradecerte por lo que hiciste en nada de tiempo, le quedó perfecto a mi hija su vestido. Nadie en la fiesta se esperó verla así de hermosa y atrevida —agregó la matriarca Kurosaki, satisfecha por el trabajo que realizó, pero claro, a Ichigo no le hacía mucha gracia verla tan sensual a su pequeña e indefensa hermanita.

—No tiene que decir eso, por favor —se negó ella un tanto abochornada, con un toque de alivio. No entendía por qué se había puesto así de nerviosa por la repentina aparición de la madre de Ichigo.

Al verla ahora un poco mejor, comprendía de a dónde había sacado el color de ojos Ichigo y Yuzu. De hecho, la recién casada era muy idéntica a su madre. Un color castaño claro de cabello, una piel aterciopelada, una sonrisa tierna, unos rasgos delicados, dignos de una princesa… definitivamente allí obraba la genética pura. No parecía ser una mujer que poseía un hijo de 27 años, para nada.

—Pero… no sabía que ustedes ya se conocían —era casi obvio que la mujer iba a hacer esa pregunta si los encontraba juntos.

—Somos novios/conocidos— ambos se miraron instantáneamente, ya que sus respuestas fueron rápidas y coordinadas, pero no las mismas. Ella pedía… no, rogaba con la mirada que no vuela a decir una cosa como esas. ¡Su madre estaba frente de ellos, con una mirada de completa confusión!

—Exnovios/amigos —ninguno quería dar el brazo a torcer. Él, con una pequeña sonrisa, indicó que iba a tomar las riendas del asuntó, después de todo, por su culpa la mujer que le dio a luz estaba muy confundida.

—Lo cierto madre es que fuimos novios—

—Pero ahora solo simples conocidos —aclaró la Kuchiki, temiendo que el peli-naranja arme las cosas a su favor, siendo la mayoría de lo dicho mentira. Apenas arañaban ser conocidos.

—Buenos amigos, realmente —su sonrisa triunfal y su cara de inocencia hacían parecer todo eso como verdadero. ¡Era un jodido que le salía bien mentir!

—No obstante, nos volvimos a ver el día de ayer, cuando acompañó a su hermana a la prueba de su vestido —¿cómo es que a ella le costaba establecer una sonrisa creíble, mientras que él estaba más radiante que el sol? Era un completo engreído si pensaba que ella se lo iba a dejar todo servido en bandeja de plata— Bueno, en realidad, en la noche pasada, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de una conocida en común… —al escuchar eso la mujer, mostro un poco de confusión en sus rasgos faciales— Me pregunto toda la noche sobre el pasado de ella, parecía muy—

—¿Me buscabas para algo, madre? —antes de que diga cualquier otro disparate, Ichigo decidió terminar esa charla por el momento. Él también necesitaba un respiro de los juegos de emociones que causaba la de menor estatura con cada gesto y palabra.

—No, para nada específico… sólo que te habías desaparecido… —y restándole importancia a ese asunto, la mujer mayor sonrió de una forma astuta a la pequeña peli-negra— Querida, ¿sabes en qué mesa estás ubicada?

—Mh… no, lo cierto es que vine sólo para saludar a Yuzu y me iba a retirar para no ser oportuna en su reunión intima, pero…

—Yuzu pudo convencerla en permanecer a la fiesta —finalizó con una gran satisfacción el peli-naranja.

—Por supuesto que lo harás… y, es más, te vendrás a nuestra mesa —y arrebatándole a la peli-negra, la madre de Ichigo consiguió alejarla de él. Tenía que comprobar si su hijo estaba interesado en esa joven de una forma más seria de todas las antiguas novias. Un sentimiento agradable nació en ella al verla, parecía que iba a salir corriendo cuando los encontró juntos, pero le agradaba mucho la idea de que no esté loca por su hijo como solían estarlo las antiguas pretendientes, pero no iba a negar que sentía ella algo especial por él en su pequeña presentación. Eran muy fáciles las antiguas pretendientes y ella quería para su hijo alguien con quien pudiera pasar todos los desafíos que puede darles la vida…

Sin pensárselo mucho, arrastró a la joven, dejando a su hijo lo bastante confundido, solo… y hasta con un sentimiento agradable. Sí, le agradaba que a su madre Rukia le cayera bien.

Sin mucho contratiempo y, como era de esperarse, con muchísimas risas transcurrieron las horas.

Rukia, que al principio no sabía a dónde meterse por estar en la mesa que estaba llena de la familia directa de Ichigo, no pensó que se la iba a pasar estupendamente. Absolutamente todos fueron cordiales y muy buenos con su repentina aparición. Conoció al padre, la otra hermana y al novio de ésta, del peli-naranja. Aunque agradecía que no hicieran otras clases de preguntas más… privadas, sabía que debía de esperarse que pensaran que ella e Ichigo eran algo, ya que el mismo hacía lo imposible para no despegarse de ella.

El momento de tomar el ramo fue muy hermoso y quería excluirse de ir a buscarlo, pero la hermana de Ichigo, Karin, se había encargado de arrastrarla con ella porque no iría sola entre la jauría de mujeres desesperadas que buscaban tener suerte para ser las próximas en casarse.

Su plan era ni hacer el mínimo esfuerzo de tomarlo, por ello se posicionó en la parte más alejada de las mujeres, pero no se esperó nunca que el delicado ramo de flores rebotara entre las manos de las chicas desesperadas. Parecía ser que podía sentir la tención y no quería caer en unas locas manos. Por ello, sin saber cómo exactamente pasó, el ramo terminó en sus manos. Tardó 2 segundos en darse cuenta de lo que tenía entre sus dedos y lanzárselo a Karin, quien era la mujer que tenía más cerca.

—¡Oye, eso no se vale! —una sonrojada Karin se quejó, no esperaba tener eso entre sus manos. Se sintió completamente al descubierto cuando miro a su novio y él tenía una radiante sonrisa.

—Regla de los tres segundos —se limitó de sonreírle con mucho nerviosismo para minimizar el acto que hizo frente a todos esos desconocidos. De paso lento, pero conciso, se alejó del tumulto de chicas que se acercaron, junto a la novia, hacia la Kurosaki que había agarrado el ramo.

—La regla de los tres segundos no se aplica en esto —le reclamó Ichigo una vez que ella estuvo cerca. La miraba un poco gracioso y con ligero toque de reproche.

—Créeme, sí aplica —en ese momento estaba lo suficientemente sorprendida de lo que vivió hace segundos, que se olvido que tenía que alejarse de Ichigo lo más que pueda.

—Eres una chica sin igual… cualquiera, en tu lugar, no estaría más que saltando de alegría por haber atrapado el ramo —rio en lo bajo mientras negaba con la cabeza— Me sorprende que con tu actitud seas amiga de Orihime… ella estaría gritando a los cuatro vientos que sería la próxima en casarse —comentó aquello como una anécdota, supositoria, graciosa.

Rukia borró todo rastro de emoción en su rostro y miró a Ichigo. Se lo veía feliz, divertido, con unos ojos brillantes… seguramente, porque estaba pensando de cómo hubiera sido si Orihime hubiese estado en ese lugar para atrapar el ramo.

—Si… somos muy distintas —murmuró la de ojos violetas mientras tragaba el nudo en la garganta que se le había creado al imaginarse una escena donde los dos peli-naranjas estaban abrazándose porque la mujer había atrapado el ramo. Rápidamente negó con la cabeza para alejar cualquier pensamiento y sentimiento de ese tipo.

—Creo que mi cuñado te está agradecido enormemente en este momento —comentó él, mientras observaba gracioso al novio de su hermana y sin haberle prestado atención al cambio de ánimo que sufrió por unos instantes. Rukia lo imitó y notó como le guiñaba un ojo en señal de agradecimiento y se dirigía hasta su novia para molestarla y besarla frente a todas esas personas. Ya otra boda estaba a la vista de los Kurosaki.

—Me alegra ser de ayuda —rio con la mayor naturalidad que pudo reunir al ver la actitud de la pobre chica que estaba terriblemente colorada. Concentrada en la pista de baile, donde todos estaban atentos, ignoró completamente el hecho que el peli-naranja la estaba observando únicamente a ella con una sonrisa especial.

Luego del momento épico, donde nadie sabe si fue todo planeado o completamente espontáneo, donde la otra hermana de Ichigo aceptaba la sorpresiva propuesta de matrimonio, Rukia sintió que era hora de marcharse… de hecho, una parte de ella estaba segura que nunca tuvo que haber llegado a ese lugar.

Cuando las personas se acercaron a saludar a los recientes prometidos, Rukia encontró el momento perfecto para irse de allí. Saludo con una seña de manos a las mellizas, que se percataron de su ida a escondidas. Una vez que salió del hotel, por donde estaba la entrada y salida hacia el sector privado de la playa, se sintió que ya había pasado todo.

Estaba aliviada… y un poco triste, sinceramente se la pasó de maravilla. Cada miembro de esa familia le hizo sentir muy a gusto… demasiado, a su pesar. No era de encariñarse con las personas que a penas conocía, pero con ellos fue una cosa muy diferente. Pero la última charla con el peli-naranja había acabado con su estado de ánimo.

—Vamos Rukia, deja de pensar esas cosas —se regañó mientras se disponía a cruzar la avenida para ir a un lugar que pueda tomar un taxi. Para su suerte, había localizado ya uno a la esquina de la cuadra de enfrente.

Una vez que llegó al lugar sacó su móvil para fijarse la hora. No se sorprendió al ver que el reloj marcaba las 23:52 de la noche.

—Ya puede subir al coche, joven —le informó el hombre mayor que había aparcado justo frente a ella.

Apenas abrió la puerta se quedó congelada al escuchar cómo era llamada de espaldas.

—¡Rukia! —Ichigo, quien se acercó a ella corriendo, la miraba de una forma acusadora.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí? —titubeando un poco al principio, logró no hacerse la sorprendida al encontrárselo en esa situación.

—Eso quiero saber yo, ¿qué hace tú aquí? —preguntó él mientras se recuperaba por haber corrido en todo momento— La fiesta aún no acaba.

—Para mi tuvo que haberlo hecho hace mucho… —murmuró a lo bajo, para sí misma— Ya es tarde, abuse mucho de su hospitalidad. Por favor, dale mis felicitaciones a Karin y su prometido. También a toda tu familia, me divertí mucho —y con una sonrisa sincera esperó que entendiera que era todo lo que tenía que decir. Por ello no esperó hasta que le contestase o dijese más, por lo que hizo ademan de subirse al vehículo, pero él la retuvo del antebrazo.

—Si tienes que irte está bien, pero te llevo yo. Es tarde y no puedes irte sola —demando él, controlando las ganas de regañarle que tenía por el hecho de que se haya ido de la fiesta sin aviso. Si no fuera por sus hermanas, hubiera salido instantes más tarde, lo suficiente para ya no encontrarla.

—Creo que es mejor aclarar algo… —soltándose del agarre que él aún poseía sobre ella, se disculpó con el conductor del taxi y pidió unos segundos más— No tienes que tener esa clase de atenciones conmigo, ¿entendido? Si buscas… terminar lo de _aquella vez _te aseguro que jamás va a ocurrir, aquello fue un acto de rebeldía mía porque… estaba enojada con mi familia —se sintió mal al mentir sobre su familia, aunque si fue una especie de rebeldía, pero con ella misma— O si quieres tener información sobre Orihime, que estoy completamente segura que es lo que buscas, te ahorro los esfuerzos porque de ella no sé nada. Éramos compañeras de salón en el pasado y nada más. Nunca tuve una amistad con ella y no estoy en ello en este momento ¿quedó claro?

—¿De qué me estás hablando? —a esas alturas, quedó ofendido por la visión que tenía sobre él. ¡No estaba interesado en Orihime, sino en ella! Es que era una pequeña cabeza dura que creía lo que quería creer.

—Cuídate… y espero que te vaya bien con ella —se limitó a decir al ver que seguía negando lo obvio. Ahora sí actuó rápido y pidió al conductor que se ponga en marcha una vez que logró subirse al vehículo.

No se molestó en mirar hacia atrás, no quería hacerlo.

Su corazón palpitaba velozmente… hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta de ello. Lo peor es que no sabía exactamente por qué estaba así. Tal vez por la sorpresa que se llevo al ver a Ichigo allí, preocupado por ella… pero eso no era posible. La mención de la peli-naranja le dejo en claro que en todo momento estaba en la mente del de ojos ocres. Tal vez se sentía de ese modo por la forma en que se había atrevido a hablarle ¡ella misma había mencionado _aquel _encuentro!

Toco con sus manos frías sus cachetes y compro efectivamente que estaba acalorada.

Definitivamente todo había causado eso en ella.

Lo… bueno era que ahora sí no tiene por qué volver a ver a Ichigo, dejo las cosas muy claras.

Había hecho lo mejor para ella… para ella y sus emociones traicioneras que en ese momento le hacía sentir como si hubiese hecho una completa estupidez.

…

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto una muy confundida Momo. En ese momento eran las 9 de la mañana del lunes y ella se encontraba en su lugar de trabajo… sola. Su jefa le estaba comunicando en ese momento que no iría a trabajar ese día, ya que no tenía ni una cita y no se sentía muy bien como para concentrarse en el trabajo. Después de todo, si no tenía una cita agendada sea para escuchar a sus clientas o hacer una prueba, no era necesario que estuviese allí. Momo podía hacerse cargo si llegaban clientes, podía mostrarle el libro y modelos sin problema, cosa que agradecía enormemente.

—_Claro que estoy bien, solo agotada. Los últimos días fueron una completa… fueron muy dinámicos —_se limitó a informar. Tuvo que abstenerse de decirle que fueron una completa locura lo que le sucedió en los días anteriores porque, de lo contrario, le sacaría información que no quería dar—_ Lamento dejarte sola. Puedes cerrar más temprano, al ser lunes dudo que visiten el local. _

—Está bien —aceptó la que estaba mirando cómo una melena peli-naranja tocaba la puerta del lugar, pidiendo entrar. Aquello sí que era raro, lo recordaba de la cita del sábado, era el hermano de la famosísima chef… pero ¿qué podía estar haciendo él allí?— Pero… ¿estás segura que no tienes una cita programada para hoy… o no estás esperando a nadie? —preguntó Momo mientras se dirigía a la puerta sin apuro, observando los rasgos de aquel hombre. Se veía bastante serio, pero no amenazador.

—_¿Por qué lo dices? —_claramente su cambio de actitud fue notado por la Kuchiki.

Antes de abrir, se detuvo un segundo para cortar con su jefa. Si había algún inconveniente trataría de resolverlo ella misma. Quería dejarle descansar ese día.

—No, por nada. Entonces nos vemos mañana —sonreía mientras se despedía de ella, a la vez que le abría la puerta al peli-naranja.

—Buenos días —saludó de manera algo rápida el de ojos ocres, mientras entraba al lugar sin ser invitado previamente.

—Buenos días… ¿Qué se le ofrece? —al analizarlo detenidamente era claro que estaba buscando algo por todo el lugar… o, pensándolo mejor, a alguien.

—Rukia… tengo que hablar con ella —sentenció luego de no localizarla con la vista— ¿Puedes decirle que necesito que hablemos?

—Lo siento, pero ella no ha venido a trabajar hoy.

—¿Qué? —era claro que esa respuesta no era la esperada por él— ¿De verdad no se encuentra aquí?

—No tendría por qué mentirle —expresó Momo un poco desconfiada. La actitud del Kurosaki le estaba poniendo algo nerviosa y al verle a él frustrarse un poco al enterarse que su jefa no estaba allí sólo causaba que ese sentimiento creciera gradualmente.

—¿Está en su casa? —preguntó Ichigo luego de analizar bien las cosas. No ganaba nada frustrándose.

—¿Puedo saber para qué la busca? Si hubo algún inconveniente con el pedido entregado puede decírmelo y si esta en mis manos lo solucionare.

—Es algo personal —se limitó a decir Ichigo— ¿Podrías darme su dirección?

—¡Claro que no! —al escuchar pedirle tal cosa se puso en alerta de una forma algo exagerada, y eso lo notó al ver la cara de sorpresa del chico. Se reprendió mentalmente para nuevamente tomar su postura tranquila— A lo que me refiero, que no puedo darle a cualquiera que me lo pida la información personal de ella. Creo que entiende ¿verdad? —preguntó con una sonrisa, para borrar la imagen anterior que dio.

—Claro que lo entiendo… pero, por favor, entienda que también tengo que hablar con ella hoy. Es importante… muy importante —Ichigo prefirió apelar a la buena conducta, porque sabía que si lo hacía por la mala iba a ganar que, tal vez, la policía lo saque de allí.

—Entonces puede venir mañana, si es algo personal. Pero de ningún modo le daré su dirección. Ella me mataría —lo último lo dijo en voz un poco más baja, sólo que no fue tanto como para que Ichigo no la escuchara.

—De verdad… de verdad, tengo que encontrarla hoy —rogó él mientras trataba de trasmitirle con sus ojos las buenas intenciones que tenía con su jefa.

—Créame que esa cara no funciona conmigo. Ya me acostumbré a ello gracias a un tonto, así que se puede ahorrar hacer eso —se rio al imaginarse a su, ahora, exnovio Aizen hacer aquella misma jugada cuando quería convencerla de algo.

—Mira, por favor… —se insultó mentalmente por no recordar el nombre de ella, pero ella le facilito esa información.

—Momo.

—Sí, Momo… por favor de verdad es muy necesario que yo hable con ella hoy. No soy un tipo acosador, ni malo o delincuente, si es lo que te preocupa.

—Disculpe, pero no me puedo fiar tan fácilmente de las palabras de otros. No es algo personal, sino más bien un método de cuidado, es todo —al ver que nuevamente la frustración en él supo que había un sentimiento verdadero en el querer encontrar a Rukia, pero no sabía por qué— ¿Por qué la busca a ella?

—Es personal, como le dije hace instantes… —en su mente estaba planeando cómo podía convencer a la mujer que le proporcioné esa información o de qué otro modo podía obtenerla.

—Con menos razón le puedo dar su dirección si está en ese plano —expresó con una sonrisa ella.

—¿Si se lo digo me proporcionara la dirección? —preguntó Ichigo con una luz de esperanza.

—Claro que no —inmediatamente esa luz fue bloqueada por una sombrilla— Pero sí tengo curiosidad sobre algo… ¿ocurrió algo ayer en la fiesta de su hermana? Porque si le soy sincera, es muy, pero muy, extraño que ella falte al trabajo de ese modo e imagino que algo debe haberle sucedido para que haya decidido quedarse en casa.

Ichigo suspiró. Entonces el que ella no esté allí es, seguramente, por algo que ocurrió el día anterior. Pero… ¿qué podía ser? Si bien dijo cosas que la hicieron enojar, se la habían pasado estupendo hasta momentos antes de que se marchara sin avisarle. Estaba tan confundido como la mujer que tenía en frente.

Nuevamente, él suspiró. ¿Si le contaba lo ocurrido ayer y sus sentimientos podía ser de ayuda para él? Debía encontrar una aliada para convencer a la de ojos violetas que la única que le interesaba era ella y no conocía a otra persona más cercana que Momo.

Definitivamente tenía que ponerla de su lado.

—Bueno, es algo largo de contar… —empezó él.

—Presiento que será también muy interesante… —sonrió de una forma especial ella, que le confundió un poco a él— Haré café ¿le parece bien? —Ichigo solo asintió. Bien, al menos estaba dispuesta de escuchar lo que tenía que decir, aquello podía ser buena señal.

…

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —Rukia estaba muy confundida al ver a sus dos grandes y locas amigas al otro lado de la puerta.

—Vaya, que hermoso recibimiento el tuyo, Kia —se mofó una mujer alta, con unas proporciones para muchas envidiable, de cabello rubio oscuro y con un rostro sonriente.

—Rangiku —regañó Yoruichi a su amiga. Entre las recién llegadas siempre se tomaba turnos para ser una la que es la sensata y seria, mientras que la otra era la relajada e introvertida; en esta ocasión le tocaba a ella ser la cuerda. Y con Rukia, que era la pequeña e inocente del grupo, se complementaban de maravilla.

Rukia sólo rio en lo bajo por el puchero que hizo la rubia mientras las dejaba entrar al departamento.

En ese momento, no pasaba de ser las 14:48 de la tarde.

—A lo que me refiero, es que en este momento tendrían que estar en su trabajo —se explicó la Kuchiki mientras iba a la cocina por algo de beber.

—Creo que también tú deberías estar allí, pero Momo nos informó que decidiste darte el día libre… por lo que intuimos que algo muy grave debe estar ocurriéndote —explicó Rangiku con una preocupación muy exagerada.

—Muy graciosa —negó con la cabeza al reaparecer en su pequeña sala. Apenas y tenía espacio suficiente para una mesa circulas con cuatro sillas y dos sillones con una pequeña mesa en el centro. No poseía televisor en el lugar, tan solo una computadora portátil que le brindaba el entretenimiento que necesitaba. La cocina que se conectaba con la sala de estar estaba completamente al descubierto y también era pequeña para el almacenamiento. Tal vez al principio, cuando a penas se mudo era perfecto para ella, sin muchas cosas, pero conforme fueron pasando los años el lugar la parece un poco… reducido.

Luego de dejar unos refrescos para cada uno, se sentó frente a ellas. Al ver que una de las bolsas que traían eran unos dulces que le fascinaban sus ojos se transformaron en estrellitas. Aquella acción le hizo sonreír a las dos mayores, les encantaba su inocencia y cada acto que demostraba ello.

—Tienes que reconocer que no esta exagerando por nada, Rukia —sentenció la madre, ahora, adoptando una actitud seria.

A veces se sentía tan indefensa ante las miradas de sus amigas. Parece que tan sólo observarla o al escucharla ya sabían lo que le ocurría.

—Gracias, segunda vez en el día en que estamos de acuerdo —agradeció con una suave sonrisa a Yoruichi.

—¿Segunda? ¿Y cuál fue la primera? —queriendo desviar momentáneamente el tema, se interesó por lo que habían hecho antes de que se llegasen a su hogar

—En venir aquí y averiguar qué paso en estos días —sentenciaron en sincronía ambas, mientras la miraban serias.

Bueno, su plan salió todo al revés.

—Creo que será mejor que ponga un poco de agua para tomar un té, esto va a tardar un poco —expresó nuevamente la de menor estatura. Al menos podría desahogarse y escuchar otras opiniones para ayudarle a convencerse que no tenía que volver a ver al peli-naranja. Sí, definitivamente le iba a ser bien hablar con sus amigas de ello.

Después de unas infusiones, de que casi se acabaran por completo los dulces y de innumerables signos de sorpresa y admiración, a la vez de algunas risas, una hora entera había pasado.

Rukia, que le contó absolutamente todo lo que le pasó desde el cumpleaños de Orihime, hasta su ida-no-huida de la fiesta de la noche anterior, se encontraba un tanto nerviosa. Más después de soltar la información de que Ichigo fue el chico de la fiesta de disfraces. Sus amigas no mostraban signos de nada, parecían todavía analizar toda la información dada.

—Entonces… —Yoruichi, que todavía poseía la mirada perdida, rompió con la espera— ¿Ichigo hizo todo lo que hizo… porque está interesado en Orihime, según tú?

—Ya decía yo que esa de cara de inocente, la cual no la tiene —el último comentario lo hizo en un tono más bajo, pero perfectamente audible para las otras dos— no era buena amistad para ti —sentenció Rangiku mientras se cruzaba de brazos— ¡Se quiere robar a tu hombre!

—Él no es mi… hombre —quiso parecer seria ante la negativa de que Ichigo era interesante para ella, pero, al pensar nuevamente en ello, flaqueo en lo dicho.

—Rukia… ¿de verdad no estás interesada en él? —preguntó tal cual una madre le preguntaría a su hijo si realmente no quiere el dulce que sabe que muere por él. El hecho que ese sujeto sea con la única persona que llegó lo más lejos que quiso, da mucho que pensar. Y, además, que le haya dicho a su madre que ella era una exnovia y que luego haya hecho muchas otras más insinuaciones dejaba en claro que estaba interesado por ella en vez que por la peli-naranja.

—¡Que no lo estoy! —gritó furiosa por la insistencia de sus amigas, a la vez que se levantaba de su lugar— Lo único que logra es desesperarme. Aunque, de todos modos, no hay razón para que vuelva a verle. Fui a esa fiesta porque me agrado Yuzu y a mi no me caería mal tener unas fotos con ella, es una gran influencer —al ver la cantidad de movimientos exagerados que hizo en su relato, solo lograba darles más la razón a sus amigas en pensar que el de ojos ocres no le interesaba como a ellas solía hacerlo un hombre atractivo. Si su amiga llegó lejos y se metió en muchas situaciones, algo locas, era porque Ichigo logró entrar no sólo en su mente.

—Está bien, está bien —era mejor conseguir el lado bueno y cuerdo de su amiga. Era adorable, comprensiva, buena y todo eso, pero también era humana y tenía momentos de… poca lucidez. Y en ese momento estaban camino a ello— Él no te interesa… pero, ¿qué si tú a él sí? ¿No te has puesto a pensar que si hizo aquellas cosas fue porque en realidad puede estar interesado en ti? —en realidad quería afirmar ese hecho, pero sabía que, si lo hacía, su amiga se lo negaría más. Era mejor plantearlo como una posibilidad, a pesar que los sentidos de ambas decían que era un hecho.

—Trajo a luz la presencia de Orihime cuando vio a su hermana recibir la propuesta —recordó la de pelo corto, mientras practicaba algunas respiraciones para calmarse. Ella misma se daba cuenta que estaba tomándose las cosas muy a pecho, más de lo que realmente debería, pero no podía evitarlo. Tan solo pensar que Ichigo tenía en mente a la peli-naranja en todo momento le causaba un sentimiento muy lamentable en ella.

—En eso no te discuto, es un completo patán. Digo, ¿qué clase de hombre menciona el nombre de otra mujer estando con alguien más? —luego de decir aquello, Rangiku calló de inmediato. Las tres intercambiaron miradas de comprensión. Porque sí, las dos mujeres que poseía una relación habían vivido ese hecho y, como se debe, le hicieron sufrir a sus respectivas parejas por ello— Bueno, sabemos que clases de patanes… pero, bueno, Ichigo se unió al club.

—¿Estas escuchando si quiera lo que dices? —preguntó la morena, dudando de la lucidez de su amiga— ¿Pusiste alcohol en su bebida? —era una pregunta tonta, por supuesto que Rukia no lo había hecho, pero era una buena forma de molestar a la rubia.

—A lo que voy es que la relación con nuestras parejas no comenzó de la forma "perfecta" que todos esperan. Por poco y quise tirarlo por las escaleras al idiota de Gin por presentarse con otra mujer a la reunión de la empresa justo el día después de habernos acostado —mencionó con fastidio Rangiku mientras cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la vista porque recordar ese hecho no le gustaba para nada. Esta bien que había exagerado con querer empujarlo de las escaleras, pero sí quería devolverle el favor y con creses. Cosa que lo hizo en cierta medida— Y a ti, la exesposa de Urahara se te apareció justo en el momento que al fin se había dignado en invitarte a salir. ¡Tuvo el descaro de dejarte en ese lugar cuando apareció! —señaló aún más enfadada. Aunque no lo admitiese a los cuatro vientos, esa morena era su hermana a fuego y le dolió mucho que un idiota no la haya apreciado como debía… en su momento; ahora era la cosa completamente distinta.

—No veo— antes de que pueda decir algo más sobre por qué había sacado todo eso a la luz, Yoruichi fue interrumpida nuevamente por su amiga.

—Y ahora viene este cabeza de zanahoria y trae a la otra… —ante la mirada de advertencia de que no querían escuchar nuevamente a la peli-naranja, decidió omitir su identidad— causando disgusto en la conejita… no, no. Mejor que sufra —ahora más seria, con el ánimo recuperado y firme, se dirigió a la peli-negra— Promete que, si te busca, le harás sentirse miserable por hablar de ella delante de ti. Nadie puede hacerte sentir eso nuevamente… nadie —ante la mirada de advertencia, que no iba dirigida a ella, decidió prometer aquello. Después de todo, como ya pensaba, no tenía razones para ver al peli-naranja.

…

Esa misma noche, en un bar, las dos mujeres con pareja se encontraban bebiendo un licor que, definitivamente no saben de qué es, pero les hacían sentirse más bien.

—¿Crees que ese Ichigo está realmente interesado en nuestra Kia? —preguntó la morena a la rubia, la cual se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la música relajante que había en el lugar.

—Por lo que nos contó Momo está tarde… sí —ahora, prestando más atención a la madre, abrió los ojos— Y, por el actuar de Rukia, estoy más que segura que también está interesada en él —observó como su amiga miraba atentamente a la tarjeta que le fue proporcionada gracias a Momo, con la información de contacto del Kurosaki.

—El problema es que no lo va aceptar. Es una completa cabeza dura y orgullosa. Y, en este momento, su orgullo está herido por creer que Ichigo la busca por Orihime —Yoruichi tomó de su trago y, dejando aquella tarjeta sobre la mesa, se quedó pensativa.

—Quiero apostar a que Rukia sea feliz… —de la nada, la rubia, declaró aquello aun pensando sobre lo que eso significaba— Creo que esto no es casualidad y las acciones del cabeza de zanahoria son algo torpes e idiotas, pero sus intenciones son buenas —luego de exponer sus pensamientos relacionados al tema que les preocupaba, la mirada de ella se hizo más firme— Rukia nos ayudó a ambas al aclarar y arreglar las situaciones con los otros dos idiotas en su momento —no es como que quisiera catalogar a sus parejas como idiotas en ese momento, sino que se refería a las acciones cometidas en el pasado— Es nuestro turno de hacerlo.

—Vaya y pensaba que la sensata iba a ser yo en esta ocasión —con la sonrisa que se formó en la morena le daba a entender que estaba completamente de acuerdo en lo que había dicho— No obstante, debemos asegurarnos que ese Ichigo quiera verdaderamente a la pequeña Kia, de lo contrario…

—Oh, por supuesto que vamos a confirmarlo. Y si su única razón de acercarse a nuestra pequeña Kia es por la otra… —una tenue, pero malvaba sonrisa apareció en Rangiku mientras se imaginaba lo que le iban a hacer— Puede quedar estéril por el resto de su vida.

Ante semejante declaración, la de ojos dorados escupió sin querer su bebida.

—Definitivamente la más loca e imaginativa de todas eres tú, tengas o no el papel de la razonable.

Ambas mujeres se miraron en silencio durante unos escasos segundos antes de reírse abiertamente.

A pesar de aquella situación, estaban apostando mucho en querer confiar en el peli-naranja. Después de todo, su amiga merecía ser feliz con ese hombre si sus sentimientos era mutuos.

* * *

**¡HOLA! *-*7**

**Al fin, reportándome después de no se cuantos meses (no los quiero contar, para ser sincera)**

**Debo admitir que sobrestime a las 3 materias que estoy dando en la universidad... Solo eso de acotación.**

**En fin, miles de disculpas por esta gran demora. No pienso ni loca dejar eso en Hiatus, aunque parezca que lo hice. **

**Por ello decidí subir este cap, que es algo largo y hacer la espera menos larga. Ya que me queda aproximadamente un mes para terminar este cuatrimestre y ya quedo libre para poder pensar mejor en estas historias.**

**Desde ya, ¡Muchas gracias a cada persona que se tomó el tiempo de dejar su Fav, Follow, Review y de leerlo! No tienen idea de lo feliz es que me hizo saber que hay personas que lo hicieron :')**

**shinny26: **antes que el gracias, perdón por la demora, sé que fue publicado en febrero y estoy en julio... pero realmente me emocionó subirlo en ese entonces. Pero bueno, ahora la espera será más corta, eso lo aseguro. Y, ahora sí, gracias! que lindas palabras, justo en el kokoro.

**SSAbiKuchikiRukia Sternenstaub: **lo deje bastante en suspenso e intriga... perdón. u.u' Pero como mencione aquí arriba, ahora, el proximo cap, que será el último, vendrá más pronto! Gracias por las lindas palabras. Por otro lado, no pensé en una boda para esos dos... pero me has dado el pie para pensarlo. No pormeto nada, pero ya veré como se puede jugar con ello.

**¡Nuevamente quiero agradecer por todo el apoyo recibido en los Favs, Follows y Reviews!**

**La continuación será más pronto que esta larga espera, solo que desde ya me tengo que concentrar en la facu por unas semanas y después, luego de dos días enteros de recuperación pos-universidad, estoy lista para seguir con todas las historias.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

***-*/**

**Pd: perdonen las faltas de ortografía o gramática. Trate de eliminar lo más posible de ello.**

* * *

Actualización: 17/06/2019.


	3. From Zero

**Capítulo 3: From Zero**

—Entonces… tú eres Kurosaki Ichigo —la morena le miraba sin expresión legible de entender.

—Ni la gran cosa —el comentario de la rubia casi pudo herirlo, no es que sea narcisista o algo por el estilo, pero él era consciente de quienes eran esas dos mujeres, Momo le había dicho que las mejores amigas de Rukia querían encontrarse con él, por el mismo le dio su tarjeta de información, y no caerles bien a ellas… podría terminar con una imagen más negativa.

Quería decir algo, realmente lo deseaba, pero las miradas de esas mujeres eran frías, amenazantes, tanto que, si pudieran golpear, estaría seguramente con un ojo morado. Lo único cuerdo que alcanzó a decir, antes de parecer estar sentado en una sala de interrogatorio de una estación de policía, fue su casto "buenas noches" apenas había llegado al bar donde le citaron.

Cabe mencionar que pasaron tres días donde no sabía nada de Rukia, la habría buscado inmediatamente al día siguiente, pero al recibir la llamada de Yoruichi y Rangiku ese mismo lunes "pidiéndole" amablemente que no se acercara a su amiga sin antes tener una grata charla con ellas, decidió ser paciente un poco más.

Podía apostar que, si eran sus mejores amigas, casi hermanas, como había dicho Momo, sabían lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta de su hermana, para ser más específicos, lo que había ocurrido cuando ella estaba a minutos de irse.

—¿No que el hombre con el que estuvo Kia esa vez era peli-negro? —preguntó ahora la mujer rubia, hablando como si él realmente no estuviera allí.

—Eso mencionó ella —le respondió la castaña sin dejar de verle por el rabillo del ojo tal cual madre veía al tipejo que se osaba de pretender a su pequeña e indefensa hija.

—E-el hombre de la fiesta de disfraces —bien, cuando había podido decir algo más que dos palabras, tartamudeaba, ¡simplemente genial! Él pasó por horribles profesores en la facultad de medicina que intimidaban más que una de las miradas de esas mujeres, podía con eso— El hombre que estuvo en la fiesta de disfraces era yo, sólo que para esa ocasión me teñí el cabello para pasar más desapercibido.

Ambas mujeres callaron al verle tomar una postura más firme ante la explicación. Intercambiaron un par de miradas silenciosas, como si eso bastara para comunicarse entre ellas y nuevamente posaron su vista en él. Comprendió, luego de unos segundos, que buscaban saber más datos que sólo Rukia y su pirata misterioso debían saber.

—Ella iba vestida como una bruja, pero con estilo, según recuerdo sus propias palabras. Por la forma en que iba yo la confundí como un hada. Además, por su tamaño-

—Parecía hecha para guardarla en un cristal —completaron los tres, sorprendiendo un poco a Ichigo. Ahora podía estar seguro que sabían muy bien los detalles.

—Pues sí, pareces ser ese pirata —accedió la rubia mientras miraba a la de ojos violetas—Imagino que Momo te mencionó quienes somos. Pero nos presentaremos. Soy Rangiku y ella es Yoruichi, somos las que cuidan a nuestra Kia de toda clase de gente desagradable… ah, y prácticamente somos sus hermanas.

—Vamos a ser sinceras, quisimos reunirnos contigo porque sabemos lo que ocurrió en aquella fiesta de disfraces, en el cumpleaños de Orihime y en la boda de tu hermana —prosiguió la morena mientras buscaba ser lo más clara posible— y, la verdad, creemos que eres un gran imbécil por mostrar intereses que no son.

—¡Que no estoy interesado en Orihime, sino en la cabeza dura de esa enana! —bien, como si no hubiese tenido lo suficiente que escuchar eso de la misma peli-negra, ahora también estaban sus amigas.

—¿Y quién dijo que hablamos de tu interés sobre esa mujer? —preguntó la rubia, arqueando la ceja. Sin saberlo, el peli-naranja estaba mostrando sus sentimientos sin rodeos y de manera clara. O al menos eso pensaban que apreciaban las mujeres presentes

—Ese es el único "interés" que realmente no es, no existe. Se lo dije a ella, pero esa demasiado terca como para entender que si fui a buscarla cuando se había marchado sin decir nada en la boda de mi hermana, es porque me alteré al no verla. Fue por ella y sólo por ella.

—Entonces, ¿no te interesa la… "carita de ángel"? —preguntó de nuevo Rangiku, poniendo sumo interés en toda clase de reacción que demostraba Ichigo.

—¿Qué clase de apodo es ese…? —preguntó donde asumió que "carita de ángel" debía ser Orihime— Claro que no, ¡YO QUIERO A HADA! —ni le importo que varias personas se giraran a verle como bicho raro ante tal declaración, quería que de una buena vez por todas pudieran realmente creerle que si frecuenta a Orihime fue por puro compromiso y por no ser mala persona, en todo momento demostró que ni la veía realmente como mujer a la cual deseaba o quería para algo más.

—¿Y cómo podemos estar seguras de ello? Para Rukia, tu interés está en que podrías querer sacarle información sobre Orihime para conquistarla… y créeme que ella no es de juzgar a menos que le den algún motivo — la madre decidió darle la oportunidad de explicarse, sabiendo también a ciencia cierta que su amiga, cuando se trataba de ella misma, veía las cosas más oscuras que claras, pero eso por ahora no tenía que saberlo el peli-naranja.

—Es un malentendido, en ningún momento yo mostré interés de en ella de ese modo —explicó refiriéndose a la otra peli-naranja.

—Yo creo que encontrarse en un pasillo con poca luz y buscar sacarse la ropa es más que suficiente para decir lo contrario —le rebatió la rubia, negándose a dejarle todo fácil— Si yo hubiera visto al chico que me gusta en esa situación no podría pensar otra cosa que estaban a punto de… no hace falta que termine, ¿verdad? —con una sonrisa, que lo que menos demostraba era felicidad, dejó con un sabor amargo dentro del hombre.

—Y a eso súmale que mientras vez cómo tu hermana acababa de contraer nupcias y a la otra recibir una propuesta de matrimonio y pensar instintivamente en la otra… ya ahí o buscabas dañarla, celarla o eres un tremendo idiota —a veces el filtro de madre se iba… y, en esa ocasión, necesitaba deshacerse de él.

—¿Gustar… celar? —a pesar de encontrarse siendo atacado, no pasó de largo aquellas palabras. Es decir… ¿realmente le gustaba a Rukia? ¿Ella estaba celosa de que haya mencionado a Orihime en ese momento? Debe admitir que traerle de recuerdo fue una completa idiotez de su parte.

Por otro lado, ambas mujeres se miraron como si hubieran metida la pata en un gran charco de estiércol. Sus semblantes serios fueron quebrantados ante la sonrisa instantánea de Ichigo. Y no era suficiencia o altanería, sino parecía ser real felicidad y emoción.

—No tan rápido, dijimos eso de forma hipotética, así que borra tu sonrisa boba y regresemos en lo que estábamos —intentando retomar las riendas del interrogatorio, de manera fallida, Rangiku dijo apresuradamente.

—No lo entienden, realmente conocer a Rukia en aquella fiesta fue lo mejor que me pasó. Sin saber por qué en ese momento, no deje de pensar nunca en ella. Pero luego me di cuenta que enamore al verla fugazmente,inocente y desafiante, siendo tierna y demostrando un alma de guerrera —ante eso último, no pudo evitar sonreír más. Recordó cómo había defendido a una chica de ser acosada por un sujeto borracho. Por suerte habían sacado del lugar al tipo las personas que estaban cerca de ellas.

—¿Amor…? ¿Esperas que creamos en tus palabras de amor que profesas por nuestra Kia sabiendo el historial que tienes? —no iba a dejarle ir tan rápido al cabeza de zanahoria, porque ellas mismas no esperaron escuchar que él estaba enamorado de Rukia en todo ese tiempo.

La sonrisa de Ichigo vaciló unos instantes y se suavizó al recordar su pasado. No era él quién para criticar a su cuñado, ya que todas las andanzas que tuvo uno, el otro no se quedaba atrás.

—Siendo sinceros, si estuviera en sus zapatos, también dudaría. No obstante, realmente cambié al conocerla y cómo sé que de donde sacaron esa información mía de la cual al día de hoy no estoy del todo orgulloso, también pueden ver que luego de esa fiesta, ya mi vida dio un giró radical.

Ante la sinceridad de las palabras del Kurosaki tenían que darle crédito en dos cosas. La primera, no negó que en el pasado era la persona que más alejado querrían de su pequeña Kia. Y, la segunda, que según la información que sacaron de las buenas redes sociales, además de su amigo investigador Grimmjow, luego de esa fiesta parecía ser como si se hubiera muerto el antiguo Ichigo.

Ambas mujeres se miraban dudosas… no querían equivocarse porque podrían dañar a su Kia, pero era más que claro que esos dos tenían una chispa que podía explotar en cualquier momento, así que… ¿qué más daba si aceleraban ellas las cosas? Si no funcionaba, se encargarían de la misma manera de sacarle de sus vidas.

Pero, al igual que con sus respectivas parejas, debían tener su comienzo de cero con un buen drama.

—Te ayudaremos —esas dos palabras fueron suficiente para dejarle algo confundido, pero con una reacción de reflejo de felicidad instantánea— Para llegar a Rukia debes apostarlo todo y claramente…

—¿Cómo es exactamente todo? —preguntó entusiasmado por las palabras de la morena. Quería, no, necesitaba que le digan eso, realmente esa pequeña mujer le había robado el corazón, los pensamientos, apenas le había conocido y él no podía estar más a gusto por ello.

—Tenemos la fecha, el lugar y tu vestimenta incluida… —al escuchar aquello, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío en su ser. La sonrisa de Rangiku le daba la sensación que podía no ser tan perfecto como se escuchaba— Sólo tienes que ir allí y confesarle toda la verdad.

Se escuchaba como el plan perfecto… y tendría que pensar que lo era, pero las sonrisas de esas dos mujeres sólo le dieron un poco de mala espina. Tal vez, no se la dejaron tan fácil… Son precios que, sea lo que sea, deberá pagar para llegar a su nuevo comienzo con la peli-negra.

…

—Tía, nuevamente, gracias por esto —frente a ella se encontraba la hija de su mejor amiga, su sobrina de alma, luciendo radiantemente el vestido azul con detalles dorados que confeccionó para ella. Era el típico vestido princesa, pero de princesa empoderada, que se mostraba fuerte y decidida, al menos, los detalles de bordado en dorado le daban el aspecto de emperatriz de época antigua que tanto había pedido la cumpleañera.

Ambas se encontraban en un auto negro perfectamente decorado, esperando para que le den la señal que ya podía entrar al salón donde se realizaría su fiesta.

—Me encanta saber que estas feliz —abrazando a la peli-negra, Rukia suspiró feliz de saber que todo el trabajo duro dio frutos— Además, luciste genial en las fotos, yo quiero una copia de todas. Serás mi modelo a partir de ahora —le informó ella mientras la veía más emocionada por los halagos y la propuesta, claro que lo haría, nunca pensó que sacarse fotos, posar y demostrarse hermosa frente a una cámara era tan divertido. Además, estaba agradecida que fuese ella quien le haya acompañado, pudo arreglar en una perfecta posición el abultado vestido en más de una ocasión para que en la cámara saliera fenomenal.

—Por cierto, ¿no has venido con alguien? —preguntó la chica que llevaba una no tan modesta tiara. Sí, si era una emperatriz, lo sería a lo grande… una emperatriz que mezclaba lo occidental y oriental, cabe destacar.

—No… ¿acaso tenía que hacerlo? —preguntó medio graciosa al ver el rostro de confusión que mostraba la adolescente.

—Bueno, mamá mencionó que tendría una sorpresa proporcionada por alguien cerca— antes de que pudiese decir más, la susodicha madre apareció entre las dos peli-negras, callando inmediatamente a la menor.

—Se puede saber que haces aquí, si todo está listo para que entres —le riñó la de tez morena, buscando desviar lo que había rebelado su hija. Por suerte, no dijo mucho— Vamos, llegó la hora —buscó ponerle más emoción y hacerles bajar del vehículo.

Nadie más pudo decir algo contra la madre, ya que realmente todo estaba listo.

—Bien, entrare primero, así aprovecho a sacar algunas fotos —informó la Kuchiki mientras le regalaba una última sonrisa y dejaba a solas a madre e hija— Están esperando —informó a Urahara que se lo topó en la entrada del lugar.

—Gracias, ¿puedes informarle al mozo que entraremos en un minuto? —agradeció el padre, acomodándose por última vez la corbata. Definitivamente iba a desaparecer en instantes, odiaba esa cosa.

—Claro que sí, pero tu tranquilo, que estás más nervioso que tu pequeña —se medio rio Rukia mientras se encargada de arreglarle la corbata y el desastre que se hizo intentando "acomodarla"— Listo, cuando escuchen la música entraran.

Recibiendo un último agradecimiento por parte del rubio, ella entró a buscar al encargado de la organización para informarle que ya todo estaba listo.

Las luces mermaron, todos se pusieron de pie y asomaban la cabeza hacia la dirección de la entrada, ansiosos de ver a la quinceañera.

La música empezó a sonar y todo el mundo se quedó mudo.

—Al fin te encuentro —a su lado, se posicionó su rubia amiga, que también tenía en su mano su teléfono celular para captar el momento.

Las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver a los padres escoltando a la niña homenajeada. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, los flashes aparecían por todos lados. Hasta un grupito de adolescentes, amigos de Ururu, empezaron a aclamar por ella, causando risa en la misma.

La música, sin ser mucha sorpresa para que los que realmente conocían a la chica, fue digna de cual reina entraba su palacio.

Cuando llegaron al centro del lugar, donde se ubicaba la pista de baile, la madre dejó a solas a padre e hija para empezaran con el vals. Después de bailar aquella pieza tan elegante y especial, el sonido parecía distorsionarse, causando que todos los invitados miraran preocupados al DJ. El mismo se encontraba en la segunda planta, que parecía tener problemas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Rangiku a Rukia, mientras ambas miraban la escena preocupadas. Su amiga había desaparecido también. Aquello sonaba muy raro, de otro modo, los que habían estado bailando el vals se encontrarían nerviosos— Creo que esto no es una sorpresa para ellos —la escuchó decir antes de que una nueva melodía empezase a sonar, una que ellas dos conocían muy bien.

La melodía sonaba y la peli-negra se alejo unos pasos, igual que su padre y empezaron a caminar en forma de circulo sin dejar de verse.

—Oh, por Dios… ¡No me lo creo! —Rangiku estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Su amiga y el hijo de ella se encargaron de alcanzarles dos abanicos a los que iban a dar un espectáculo.

—Esa niña definitivamente nació para demostrar ser una emperatriz —junto a las mujeres, Gin, la pareja de la rubia, se acercó como el resto de las personas para presenciar lo que demostrarían padre e hija.

La canción que sonaba era 7 rings de Ariana Grande, tenía que esperarse que ella haría algo con una canción. Y esa le encantaba con cada célula de su cuerpo.

Las risas y aplausos no se hicieron esperar al ver que ambos se acoplaban perfectamente con la letra de la canción, demostrando elegancia, poderío, excentricidad y estilo mezclado con embriagantes pasos orientales.

—¡LA TÍA TE ENSEÑÓ BIEN, CARIÑO! —el gritó de Rangiku le sacó una sonrisa a la quinceañera, que se encontraba lo más confiada y disfrutando de su coreografía.

—Esto va a estar en redes, definitivamente —Gin, que se mostraba muy satisfecho al ver al rubio hacer movimientos muy de "princeso".

Cuando la canción terminó, no faltaron los aplausos y ovaciones hacia ambos.

—¡Papá, enséñame esos pasos! —se burló su propio hijo, mientras reía fascinado por el excelente trabajo que hicieron ellos dos.

Luego de esa actuación inolvidable, más porque Gin ya lo había subido a internet en una muy buena calidad todo transcurrió sin nueva sorpresa, al menos no por el momento.

Dos horas habían transcurrido, la cena ya se había pasado dejando paso al baile. La pista estaba llena de las personas, pocas se quedaron sentadas. Y, entre esas pocas, estaba Rukia.

El ambiente era muy animado, lo estaría disfrutando a toda letra, sólo que amargamente no podía evitar pensar en Ichigo.

Hacia una semana que no sabía nada de él… y, aunque no lo dijese a voz alzada, espero por una fracción de segundo que él la buscara. Que la buscara porque no se había sentido bien en dejar las cosas así, porque realmente no estaba interesado en Orihime, sino en ella. Las acciones de él la confundían, parecía… parecía mirarla y tratarla a ella con aprecio, pero de la nada él nombraba a la otra peli-naranja y ahí terminaba todas esas ilusiones por bajo del suelo.

Y sí, ilusiones. Ella, la gran Rukia, la que en sus 25 años de vida no se interesó en eso de formar una relación o mostró interés genuino sobre un hombre, excepto por el mismo peli-naranja hace unos atrás y el de la actualidad, estaba viviendo una mera ilusión de amor recíproco.

Pero ese sentimiento era lo más amargo que pudo sentir nunca. Incluso, luego de aquella locura, o casi locura, que cometió con un Ichigo peli-negro se creo una imagen que le recordara que su corazón no era de piedra.

—Kia, Kia, Kia… ¿me puedes decir por qué estás con una cara impropia tuya y, además, sin aprovechar que estamos en los 15 de nuestra loquísima sobrina? —Rangiku, sorprendiéndola y sacándole de sus pensamientos, regresó a sentarse junto a ella. Cuando se levantó y arrastró a su pareja hacia la pista de baile, la vio poner una de esas sonrisas que ella odiaba, era la que le indicaba que en realidad no estaba bien ella.

—Son imaginaciones tuyas, Ran —buscó negarle aquello haciendo un buen trabajo en disimular su humor caído— Estoy divirtiéndome viendo al sonriente Gin y al sobreprotector padre bailando con la fascinada y, ahora, avergonzada de Ururu —comentó, con un poco de gracia genuina al ver a esos dos adultos impidiendo que Ururu bailara a solas con un muchacho que eran, seguramente, amigo suyo.

—Estaría gravemente preocupada si ni con eso te veo sonreír así —le señaló la rubia, mientras se disponía a grabar a su querido. Aquello podía salvarle de los labores domésticos por un tiempo— ¿Estás así por la cabeza de zanahoria?

Estaba a punto de negarlo, pero hacerlo se traduce a, al menos, media hora de estar discutiendo de que ella tenía razón.

—No sé si es realmente por él, sino por todo lo ocurrido —si tan sólo hubiera sido más convincente, seguramente ella se lo hubiera creído. Pero, ni ella misma pudo creer escucharse de ese modo— Mi actitud es reprochable, más estando en la fiesta de nuestra sobrina ¿verdad? —quería concluir con esos pensamientos y sentimientos, de verdad buscaba hacerlo, pero… pero no era tan fácil como solo pensarlo.

—Eh, eh, ¿qué es esto? —de la nada y sorprendiéndolas, la alocada de Ururu se acercó a ellas— En este mismo instante las quiero en la pista, a ambas —y sin esperar respuestas, arrastro a ambas mujeres hacia donde se encontraba la diversión. No podían objetar contra ella, era la homenajeada del día… o, al menos, una de ellas.

Rukia decidió dejarse llevar por la quinceañera y se divirtió con sus dos grandes amigas, pasando un momento agradable y hasta añorado.

Cuando se dejó guiar por la música cerró los ojos y seguía disfrutando de las melodías tan tropicales que inspiraban a no dejar de moverse. Gracias a ello, en ningún momento se percató de que la gente que estaba bailando, de a poco y sin hacer mucho escándalo, empezaron a formar un círculo que la dejaban en el centro del mismo.

La música empezó a mermar su volumen y Yoruichi tomó el micrófono dando pequeños golpecitos en el mismo, con la clara intención de que todos la escuchen.

—Muchas gracias a todos por estar en este día y compartir un agradable momento con mi hija y la familia —al escuchar eso, la gente no dudo en aplaudir.

Por otro lado, Rukia no tardó en darse cuenta que estaba en medio de algo. Así, algo abochornada, tuvo intenciones de moverse de allí, pero su querido sobrino se lo impidió. Buscó con la mirada ayuda por parte de sus amigos, pero los mismos sonreían en forma de disculpa, pero no harían nada para ayudarla.

—En este momento hay una sorpresa muy especial para una persona muy especial que se encuentra en esta noche aquí… y, hermosa hija, no es especialmente para ti, lo siento. Pero sé que nos dará un espectáculo inolvidable.

La chica de vestido azul, en vez de sentirse desilusionada por las palabras, se sintió intrigada y ansiosa. Era muy lista cuando se trataba de ser casamentera, lo había hecho con varias personas, y su olfato le indicaba que ahora sería el turno de su tía Rukia… de otra manera. Además, había escuchado a su madre y tía Rangiku hablar sobre su brillante plan.

—¡Vamos, mamá, estoy ansiosa! —gritó muy alegre y animada mientras se acercaba a su tía para que nadie dude que ella era la otra persona muy especial.

—¿_Qué está pasando_? —la mente de Rukia no podía trabajar más de mil por hora ¿ahora qué estaba pasando…? Es más, le intrigaba aun peor el hecho de que se prolongue un largo silencio antes que las miradas de las personas.

—Oh, por… ¡Es Chappy! —el grito de exclamación de Ururu junto a ella logró sobresaltarla, pero no perdió mucho tiempo en ver hacia donde ella estaba observando y verificar si aquello era cierto.

—¡Chappy! —un chillido más disimulado, pero que mostraba la misma emoción, soltó Rukia al ver que aquello era cierto. De espaldas de ellas había aparecido su hermoso y anhelado "conejo", el que amaban y admiraban ambas mujeres.

El enorme, porque sí, era enorme, "conejito", que iba con una corbata y un chaleco típicos de trajes para encajar con la etiqueta de la fiesta, se acercó hacia esas dos personas que le miraban fascinados.

A su alrededor, la gente no salía de su asombro todavía por tremenda aparición, aunque la mayoría también había sacado sus teléfonos móviles para captar, lo que seguramente sería, una perlita invaluable de escenas.

El "conejo" se detuvo frente a la quinceañera y le acercó un libro algo grande y, posteriormente, se alejo unos metros para ponerse a unos metros de las mismas.

—¿Es un regalo? —preguntó rápidamente Ururu, mientras examinaba el objeto sin abrirlo, miraba emocionada al conejito y a Rukia, sabiendo que eso definitivamente era para ella. Sí, ambas tenían una obsesión por el conejito Chappy, pero Rukia le ganaba por meramente tener más años haciéndolo.

Al ver que el conejo no respondía con palabras, sino con gestos, lo vieron ladear y rascarse su gran cabeza dándoles a entender que desconocía aquello.

—Querida, ¿por qué no leés el título para saber de qué se trata? —la madre morena se apareció al lado de ambas mujeres y le tendió el micrófono.

La menor chillo emocionada, aquello le estaba dando muy buena espina… bueno, tal vez, para el sujeto que estaba debajo de ese traje, no lo sería realmente.

—Con mucho gusto —canturreo ella mientras aceptaba la ayuda de su madre para sostener el libro y tomaba el micrófono con la mano derecha— "La hada con corazón de cristal y el… ¿pirata cabeza zanahoria?" —al leerlo, hasta ella misma dudo que fuera eso lo que estaba escrito, pero no había error, decía exactamente eso.

La menor miró confundida a su madre, pero sólo noto una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y rastros de maldad en la misma. Lo mismo ocurría con el rostro de su tía Rangiku. Pero, el rostro de su tía Rukia era de completa incredulidad y sorpresa… y, además, estaba mirando al querido _Chappy._

—"Todo comienza una noche donde todo el reino de la primera vez acudió al baile que organizaron unos ogros mañosos que le gustaban los banquetes y la buena música" —cuando termino de terminar de leer la primera oración invito al resto de personas que tomaran asiento, que aquello iba a tardar, pero todo espectáculo lleva su tiempo, ¿verdad? — "Y, por primera vez, la pequeña hada de corazón de cristal, pero de temperamento mortal, asistía a la misma. Emocionada, intrigada y rebelada se vistió como una bruja malvada, sólo que, con estilo, para no ser reconocida por el resto del reino, ya que ella conservaba su puro corazón cristalino intacto" —Rukia quería que le tragasen la tierra. Y no se avergonzaba de decir que conservaba su pureza a su edad, nunca lo hizo, pero ahora, decirlo de esa forma, más sabiendo que Ichigo estaba a metros suyo sentía que le faltaba aire, porque no debía tener 1000 de IQ para saber que el que estaba debajo del adorable disfraz de conejito se encontraba el pirata "cabeza de zanahoria"— "Al estar en un mundo donde nunca estuvo, se sentía rara, pero confiada conque podía pasar desapercibida y ver las otras caras que albergaban las noches y el resto de habitantes. Todo marchaba tranquilamente, pero de un momento a otro perdió de vista a sus fieles amigas, _la cazadora de demonios_ y la ¿_gatita felina_?" —bien, a esas alturas no hacía falta resaltar las oleadas de risas que salían de las personas presentes por aquella fantasiosa historia, con sus _únicos_ e inigualables personajes— ¿Mamá, eres tú? —Ururu no pudo evitar preguntar graciosa aquello que, para los más cercanos a ellos, era obvio.

—Mejor sigue leyendo, querida— dijo entre dientes la nombrada mientras se hacía un recordatorio mental que Rangiku debía pagar las bebidas de la despedida de solteras de Rukia, definitivamente se daría su gusto a anchas y sin preocupaciones.

Luego de una risa sin intención de ocultarla, la peli-negra siguió con el relato.

—"La _brujita_ deambulaba por el gran salón, tratando de llegar con sus fieles amigas, pero se encontró con una horrorosa escena, donde unos feos y cojos ogros intimidaban a una pequeña caperucita. Ella, de temperamento duro como el acero y fuerza propia de un guerrero enfurecido" —al describir al hada, el _conejito_ no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir con su gran cabeza, dándole la completa razón de aquella escena— "defendió a la pobre caperucita. Después de dejar a esas desagradables criaturas en el quinto sueño, decidió que ese definitivamente no era lugar para ella, por lo que empezó a buscar con más ansias a sus amigas. Pero, lo que encontró fue el comienzo de su destino" — al terminar aquella frase, no pudieron evitar algunos aplaudir ante tan buen drama que estaba por armarse— "_Un pirata cabeza de zanahoria_, que asistía a fiestas tan regularmente como si de bañarse se tratase" —sin querer y poder detenerlo, un grito de protesta salió del pobre Chappy que se puso nervioso, definitivamente no esperaba revelarle esa parte de su pasado de esa forma a la mujer que amaba, pero tenía que confiar… no importaba que, ahora, Rukia le mirase intensamente, no con enojo o sorpresa, sino con precaución— "la había visto desde distancia enfrentarse a aquellas abominaciones e, inevitablemente, quedó hechizado por su rareza y encantado por su valentía. Cuando buscó acercársele, la vio perder su varita. Encantado de tener una excusa de poder acercársele, no dudo en hacerlo. Fue cuando, por primera vez, el pirata se comportaba como un príncipe encantador, ya que su naturaleza era de fiera, sus sentimientos vagos, sus acciones un poco ineptas, sus" —el pobre de _Chappy _hacía un millón de señas que rogaba que terminase con esa parte cuanto antes, de lo contrario, aquello terminaría de hundirlo— "bueno, todo eso. La _brujita _desconfiaba de muchas cosas y el extraño _cabeza de zanahoria_ no fue la excepción. Pero, entre comentarios, una disputa porque supuestamente su disfraz era de, a los ojos del _pirata_, "un hada" y luego de charlas amenas, ambos se alejaron para… ¿seguir charlando intensamente por un largo tiempo?" —aquello, a su lectura y entender no tenía sentido… ¿por qué escribían dos veces que estaban hablando para luego seguir hablando por un largo tiempo?

—Pequeña, eso ya es perímetro restringido, sigue adelante—pidió su rubio padre mientras sonreía con un tic en su ojo derecho. Claro que su hija no lo entendería… y, por él fuera, jamás lo haría.

—De acuerdo —aceptó ella, pero cuando notó a su tía toda colorada y al _Chappy_ escondiendo sus ojos con sus largas orejas, entendió que era cosa de adultos. Bien, ella prefería ya no meterse en ese terreno y seguir teniendo una mente inocente e infantil, aquello que le caracterizaba— "Pero, interrumpiendo su agradable momento, la _brujita_ tuvo que marcharse apresuradamente, dejando al _pirata_ sólo y entristecido."

—¡Noooooo! Quiero mi ship de hadita y pirata cabeza de zanahoria… ¡Pirhada, pirahada, pirahada! —luego que una voz en el fondo, que se había adentrado completamente en la historia, exigía su pareja soñada, no tardaron en unírsele un tumulto de gente al pedido, sorprendiendo a los dos protagonistas por aquel acto.

—Falta la mitad, tranquilos —les tranquilizó Ururu mientras se calmaba, ya que ella fue otra que apoyo a fuego el nuevo ship creado de ese día "_Pirhada_"— "Sus caminos fueron diferentes por un par de años, pero volvieron a unirse en una noche donde ambos se encontraron sin pensárselo. Fue en una velada donde ambos iban al cumpleaños de Pompón, una sirena que a los ojos de todos era bella y encantadora, pero no para los ojos del _pirata_ _reformado_" —al escuchar eso, el _conejito_ asentía y aplaudía con sus felpudos guantes, queriendo dar más afirmación a aquella declaración— "Al principio, el _pirata_ no reconoció a _su hadita_, ya que ahora iba normalmente, como era ella realmente. Y, _hadita, _tampoco fue capaz de reconocerlo ya que sus vestiduras eran más de la de un príncipe que la del aventurero pirata. Bastaron unas miradas silenciosas para que ambos no pudieran dejar pensar en el otro. Cuando _pirata_ quiso acercarse a ella y poder hablar, lo hizo torpemente y, para su desgracia, terminó dando la impresión de que buscaba ayuda para conquistar a Pompón" —nuevamente, el felpudo hacía presencia negando rotundamente con sus manos y cabeza de aquella descabellada idea errónea— "Y, nuevamente, no pudo acercarse más a la pequeña _hadita. _Pero, esta vez, el _pirata _no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con la duda de saber quién era ella realmente, además, de que su corazón sabía que aquella era _su brujita con estilo de hada. _Fueron cuestión de horas para que ambos nuevamente se encontraran, pero, esta vez, pirata si la reconoció. Sus ojos, su voz, su sonrisa eran la misma. Cuando confesó ser él el de aquella noche, _hadita_ no lo podía creer, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos y su mente actuó sin razonar fríamente, por lo que buscó espantar al principesco _pirata_. Lo que no sabía, era que el _cabeza de zanahoria _no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir" —nuevamente, _Chappy _hizo su aporte a la historia y daba señales con el puño y asentimientos contundentes— "por lo que arregló que ella asista a una boda donde él iría también. La convivencia de ellos fue grata y mejor, pero, como era de esperarse, _cabeza de zanahoria_ cometió el grabe error de mencionar a aquella sirena Pompón, dañando así el corazón de cristal de _hadita. _Inconsciente de aquello, se sentía confundido por el repentino cambio de humor de ella, pero se quedó petrificado cuando ella se despidió de él al no querer saber más de su supuesto interés hacia la otra."

Ururu realizo una pausa, ya que lo siguiente la sorprendió un poco. Por lo que se tomó el tiempo para ver el rostro de su querida tía, aquello era demasiada información para ella, ya que, según entendía, quería al hombre que estaba en ese traje y el sentimiento era mutuo, pero una serie de malos y desagradables malentendidos causaron que ella no quisiera saber más de él.

—"Desesperado, angustiado y triste, _pirata cabeza de zanahoria_ la buscó al día siguiente, pero no la halló." —ahora, bastó un solo asentimiento por parte de _Chappy, _uno lento pero verdadero— "Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que no quería ver a nadie más que a su _hadita_ y, aunque le costase, buscaría su perdón. Ella le convirtió en un mejor ser. Las noches de fiestas y malos hábitos terminaron luego de su primer encuentro. Ahora ayudaba a los más débiles, no sólo era un mero espectador. Sus modales también tuvieron un giro, mientras que sus sentimientos crecían día tras día, esperando volver a verla" —dejo un momento de silencio para que Rukia sea capaz de comprender y escuchar con el corazón los sentimientos de aquel hombre— "Ahora, espera poder llegar con sus sentimientos hacia ella, sin barreras, sin malentendidos, sólo siendo ella y él sinceramente."

Al finalizar con la historia, bajo el micrófono, dando la señal que el relato había acabado allí, más la historia tenía que tener su final… o, mejor dicho, su resolución, porque en realidad era una historia que se escribiría todos los días.

Rukia no podía dejar de mirar hacia donde se podía divisar que eran los orificios para que la persona que se encuentre dentro del traje tenga visión del exterior. Aunque esté vestido de ese adorable y bello traje, lo visualizaba a él, trasmitiéndole con los ojos todas aquellas palabras.

—Mh… esto es para… —Ururu rompió con el transe de todos, ya que diviso un pequeño saquito y dentro poseía una pulsera. Y no cualquiera, sino que aquella joya era la de edición limitada de la línea exclusiva de aquel conejo que tanto amaba. Y no era para nada infantil, sino todo lo contrario, las orejitas del mismo eran delicadas y todo era de oro. Aquello, por muchas razones, era un regalo caro. Por ello, miró al conejo, pidiendo señal que le indicase que debía entregárselo a su tía. Pero, a cambio, negó con la cabeza y le hizo una reverencia sobreactuada, indicándole que eso era su obsequio.

—Ese es un obsequio para ti, Ururu —le confirmó Rukia, que luego de salir de su asombro que la pieza que le faltaba de su regalo que no pudo conseguir, esté ahora en manos de la menor. El de la joyería le había prometido que harían su mayor esfuerzo en conseguirla, pero, al parecer, no lo lograron. Nuevamente, con duda, Ururu miró al conejo que asintió a la afirmación dada por la otra peli-negra.

—¡Mamá, tengo la colección completa! —chillo feliz, porque el regalo de su tía ya lo había visto y, hasta, puesto— Muchas gracias… y, por tan buena historia y regalo dado, creo que me toca hacer algo a mi —bajo la atenta mirada de todos, volvió a tomar el micrófono y le agrego una parte— "Gracias a las amigas de _hadita, la cazadora de demonios_ y la _gatita felina_, el _pirata reformado _buscó acercarse a ella dándolo todo. No sólo sus sentimientos, sino también su timidez al presentarse ante ella como traje adorablemente especial… La pregunta ahora es para todos, pero principalmente para nuestro _pirata cabeza de zanahoria reformado" —_al escucharle llamar completamente, según el rol que le habían dado Rangiku y su Yoruichi, Rukia no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarle casi reprochándole a ambas— "es, si _la hadita con corazón de cristal con estilo_ es capaz de comprender esos sentimientos y de aceptar los suyos." —y con eso había pagado muy bien aquellos obsequios regalados por parte de los otros dos.

Silencio, incómodo y torturante silencio. Ninguno daba señal de dar el primer paso, por eso, la misma persona que se tomó a fuego su ship creado, fue el que les dio el empujón esperado por todos que se encontraban en aquella sala.

—_Pirhada… pirhada, pirhada, pirhada —_bastó que lo mencionara una sola vez para que el tumulto de gente que era se le uniese. Bien, el empujón de decenas de desconocidos era alentador.

Fue Ichigo quien se acercó hasta Rukia y le entrego un dije con un corazón que la mitad era negro y la otra mitad cristalino. Claramente, aquel representaba su propio corazón, que se lo estaba entregando a ella, con la esperanza que lo aceptase.

La pelinegra, comprendiendo que significaba tomar aquel regalo, se sintió abrumada por los sentimientos que causaba eso dentro de ella. Emoción, felicidad, algo de miedo, intriga y muchos más se peleaban por salir victorioso y darle luz verde para que hiciese algo con aquella confesión silenciosa.

Diez segundos más tarde, tomó aquel corazón, causando que la fiel persona que los apoyaba, gracias a la única historia, gritara a lo fangirl. Pero, antes de que pasase otra cosa, ella tomó con sus dos manos la cabeza del mismo, queriendo ya verle por fin a la cara y decirle sus sentimientos.

De un momento a otro, el pobre peli-anaranjado se sintió de ser el hombre más feliz del mundo al ser el hombre que se quería esconder en el lugar más alejado de ese salón. Instintivamente, también tomo su cabeza, colocando sus manos sobre las de ellas mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza.

—Oh, vamos, necesito decirte algo y con la cabeza del adorable de Chappy no puedo hacerlo —insistió con más fuerza, empezando una lucha contra él sobre querer y no querer sacarle aquella prenda.

A vista del resto de personas, aquello pasó de ser una conmovedora y poco común historia de amor, a una batalla de dos tercos que no daban el brazo a torcer.

—Por favor, Ichigo —susurrando sólo para que él fuese capaz de escucharle, lo hizo de una forma tan, pero tan… adorable que aquello fue como una daga a su corazón, por lo que dejo de negarse y preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía, fue él mismo quien se despojo de la cabeza del conejo.

Fue una buena batalla, pero la guerra la habían ganado ambos, porque apenas se había quitado esa parte del disfraz, los labios de su _hadita_ posaron sobre los suyos, sorprendiéndolo gratamente y encantándole para que sólo se concentrara en ella.

Ni los aplausos, ni silbidos, ni la música animada que iba en aumento o los comentarios graciosos hicieron que la pareja se separara.

—¡Esto fue una completa locura… y ME ENCANTA! —gritó Ururu mientras volvía a invitar a las personas que se unieran a la celebración —Por favor, ¡que siga la música que esto recién comienza! —pidió al DJ para que dejara a todo volumen la canción y la gente volviera a divertirse.

…

Dos semanas, dos largas y perfectas semanas transcurrieron desde que él al fin había podido llegar hacia la mujer que le encantó desde el primer momento y, por ende, dos semanas donde ya se habían establecido como novios a toda letra.

—Ya quita esa cara de soñador… no te puedo creer, pensé que lo tuyo ya no tenía arreglo —le dijo sin mucha sorpresa el castaño que le acompañaba mientras salían del restaurante donde se habían ido a almorzar aquel día.

—Aizen, pensé lo mismo de ti, pero mírate, estas perdido por aquella mujer. Y, ¿sabes qué? Eso es lo mejor que te pudo pasar en la vida. Tal vez no lo comprendas ahora, pero lo harás cuando vayas por fin y le pidas perdón —se mofó Ichigo mientras se adentraba al lado del conductor del vehículo de su amigo.

—O te callas, o te vas andando —gruñó él de ojos chocolatosos electrizantes una vez que se ponía en marcha para salir de aquel lugar. Decidió callar, para no tener que tomarse la amarga molestia en irse de otra forma a su trabajo y seguramente se terminaría desviando un poco para ir al lugar de trabajo de Rukia, lo que se traduciría en que llegaría tarde al hospital, todo para ver a su adorable y mandona novia— ¿Por qué debo pedirle perdón yo, si fue ella la exagerada que no comprende que esa mujer era solo una… vieja conocida, pero que no tenía ya relación alguna? —sep, el silencio lo había roto el mismo porque, después de tres tortuosas semanas de terminar con su novia, las cosas para él se habían convertido un verdadero calvario.

—Puede ser porque la susodicha que se apareció le mencionó el tema de las noches alocadas que tuvieron, tal vez…

—Eso es mi pasado y, aunque quiera borrarlo, no puedo —se sinceró soltando un suspiro de frustración. En eso debía darle la razón, con Rukia también había hablado de su pasado, solo para conocerse mejor, no quería ocultarle nada y, además, demostrarle que ella había hecho un gran trabajo en enamorarlo.

Y como si no hubiese sido suficiente con eso, tuvo que pasar la misma prueba con su hermano en ley y la familia, que terminaba siendo la mayoría masculina. Claro que no iba a dejar que cualquiera anduviese con la niña de todos. Si, conoció hasta su abuelo, un tipo comprensivo y más agradable que los jóvenes de la familia… aunque, también era el primero que le advirtió que, si le hacía daño, el hospital terminaría siendo no su lugar de trabajo, sino su nuevo hogar por un tiempo. Esto era algo que no sabía Rukia y no lo sabría, aquello era cosa de ellos.

—Claro que no puedes, pero tampoco es correcto que des a entender que añoras aquellas noches con la otra estando la pobre de tu novia en frente. ¿O no?

—¡Pero sólo fue eso, un malentendido! Un jodido lapso de tiempo en silencio y—

—Y el beso repentino de esa mujer, no te olvides —al recordar lo que escuchó de él, Ichigo tenía que hacerle ver que, aunque no fuese su intención, él la había regado un poco… y lo había jodido aún más con su actitud— Además de tu negación en ir a buscarla, que quede claro.

El castaño estaba fastidiado al escucharle decir todo aquello, más porque era verdad y sabía que sí había hecho mal en no buscarla en todos esos días, pero… realmente intento cada día localizarla por cualquier medio, pero siempre volvía a sus pasos o no llamaba, o se impedía al estar a punto de apretar el botón de "enviar mensaje" por miedo. Sí, el puro miedo y terror de que no le crea le impedían dar el paso para su reconciliación. Ya que, según su lógica, si no hablaban las cosas no podían ir peor… porque sabía que si habría la boca podía acabar con la mínima esperanza que tenía para regresar. Bastante poco brillante la lógica viniendo un de un médico, cabe resaltar.

Ichigo, al verle tan confundido, frustrado y entristecido, aunque lo suele disimular con su temperamento tosco o amable, supo que necesitaba ayuda. Después de todo, estuvo en una situación algo parecida.

—Vamos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el castaño mientras le miraba de reojo, sin querer quitar su atención de la calle.

—¿Qué es lo que le decimos a los pacientes cuando se niegan a querer hacerse una cirugía necesaria para salvar su vida o detener sus dolores? Cuanto más tiempo dejes pasar, peor empeorará su cuadro y será más complicado salir exitosos de la misma. Esto no es muy distinto, si sigues temiendo de que te rechace, cuando decidas ir por fin por ella, será tarde… si es que, claro, no lo es ya —aquella drástica suposición causó que el mismo clavara los frenos. Por suerte, no había vehículo detrás suyo.

El castaño y el peli-anaranjado se miraron, sin decir más palabras, uno demostrando apoyo absoluto y, el otro, debatiendo si seguir o no aquel consejo.

Cuando nuevamente se puso en marcha, luego de la insistencia de bocinazos que le decían que moviese, vio una determinación en el castaño que le indicaba una sola cosa. Llegarían tarde para seguir con su jornada normal de trabajo y con sus pacientes.

Lo vio manejar con una velocidad deslumbrante, tan decidido y hasta agresivo en cada curva que daba, que no notó hasta que estacionaron que aquel lugar lo conocía muy bien.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó alarmado y buscando ver hacia dónde él lo hacía… por la dirección parecía ser aquel lugar donde su novia trabajaba… pero era imposible, ¿verdad?

—Aquí trabaja. Tú mismo dijiste, tengo que aclarar esto hoy.

—Sí, sí, pero… ¿cómo dijiste que se llama? —preguntó mientras buscaba llamarle la atención inútilmente.

—Es… ¡ahí esta! —exclamó lleno de energía. Cuando giró a ver, sintió helarse completamente. La que estaba entrando a su tienda, era nada menos que su novia… ¿aquello era una broma de aquel hombre?

Sin poder impedírselo, salió de un salto y ni se molestó en mirar la calle.

—¡Aizen! —un grito inútil salió de él, ya que ni la más mínima atención le prestó. Imitándolo, buscó cruzar rápidamente la calle, pero para su frustración, autos pasaban mágicamente por allí.

Cuando por fin se encontraba cruzando la puerta del local, la escena con la que se encontró le hizo que el flujo de sangre fluyera más rápido.

—Por favor, cálmate —pedía Rukia mientras le detenía con ambas manos sobre sus brazos.

—Tenemos que hablar, necesito decir— el castaño miraba algo suplicante a la Kuchiki, mostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos, buscando apoyo y entendimiento.

Ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de la presencia del peli-anaranjado hasta que el mismo quitó a su amigo entre en medio y le proporcionó un gran golpe en la mandíbula, uno que logró desestabilizarlo y que se postrara en el suelo.

—¡Ichigo! —chilló la peli-negra cuando lo vio posicionarse delante de ella y le sostenía de la muñeca para que no saliera de allí— ¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó preocupada por su repentina aparición y más aún por aquel acto infundado.

—Quédate atrás, Rukia —le ordenó/pidió mientras le daba una mirada seria— ¿Qué significa esto, Aizen? —exigió, intentando mantener la calma, aunque su rugido no había dado esa impresión.

—Pero él—

—¡Rukia! ¿Qué ocur— la repentina aparición de Momo logró captar la atención de todos, pero mucho más del pobre castaño que dejó de mirar extrañado y enojado a su amigo, para pasar a ver a la otra mujer de baja estatura— ¿Qué haces aquí? —los sentimientos de preocupación por los repentinos ruidos que había escuchado quedaron en segundo plano al ver a su muy especial exnovio tirado en el suelo, mirándola y haciéndole sentir aquellas sensaciones incontrolables de siempre.

—Tenemos que hablar —sus ajustes de cuentas con Ichigo quedaba en lo último del abecedario, tenía que actuar o podía arrepentirse grandemente. Y, en ese mismo momento, había dado el primer paso.

—Vete —sin pensárselo mucho, negó querer conversar con él.

Para esas alturas, Ichigo se sentía bastante mal por haber confundido, obviamente, toda esa situación.

—¿Ella era tu…? —buscando romper con ese silencio incómodo, donde la otra peli-negra y su amigo tenían una guerra de miradas, a ver quien era el primero en retroceder, Ichigo habló con la intención de ayudar a su amigo, en señal de apoyo y disculpas— Momo… bueno, esto es más loco de lo que pensaba, no imagine que Aizen fuera tu expareja.

—Imagino que fue por la misma razón que nunca conocí a sus amigos en todos esos meses que salíamos. Al parecer, no quería que me vieran con él —una sonrisa que sólo reflejaba ironía y un sabor amargo al reconocer la razón por la cual jamás de los jamases él había querido que conozca a sus amigos más allegados o familia. Al contrario, ella si lo había presentado orgullosa y tontamente enamorada.

—No digas eso, sabes perfectamente que no es así —bramó el castaño poniéndose de pie y acercándose hacia ella, solo que no tanto ya que la misma tuvo el acto reflejo de alejarse cuando el intentaba acercársele.

—De hecho, fue todo lo contrario, Momo —nuevamente intervino Ichigo mientras aflojaba el agarre que tenía sobre su propia novia— A pesar de que posee una cara que no parece inmutarse ante las situaciones más difíciles o que parezca confiado por todo a su alrededor, es más temeroso de lo que te puedes imaginar.

—Oye —genial, ahora lo tomaría por un temeroso total y pensaría que es muy poco hombre para ella.

—Y con su relación no fue la excepción… sabes que eres la primera, y no miento cuando digo que literal lo eres, la primera mujer con la que estableció una relación seria.

Silencio, un silencio que fue agobiante para Aizen, pero de su boca no salían palabras y parece ser que Ichigo tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

—Sabes de su pasado… pero no sé si eres consiente de ver en lo que es su día a día y cómo lo fue desde que te conoció. Te lo digo por experiencia propia —ahora tomó la mano de Rukia y le sonrió como el enamorado atolondrado que era, mientras recibía la misma sonrisa por parte de ella— Se encontraba bajo un nuevo paradigma donde temía que cualquier error terminara lastimándote… y, lamentablemente, lo hizo. Y no digo que él haya besado por gusto a esa mujer, tu lo viste, él no le respondió, le tomó por sorpresa aquel acto y tu partida enfurecida sólo provocó en él que se sienta herido al saber que perdió tu confianza, de que no creyeras en sus sentimientos hacia ti.

—Momo —Rukia decidió contribuir con aquella lucha de reconciliación. Necesitaba devolver un poco de lo que le habían brindado a ella y no le parecía mejor oportunidad que esa, ayudaría a su fiel amiga y compañera de trabajo— No te lo dije antes porque apenas mencionaba algo relacionado a él, cambiabas el tema rápidamente o te negabas a contestar, pero lo he visto casi todos los días por aquí desde el día que terminaron —aquello le sorprendió hasta el mismo castaño, ya no espero ser descubierto— Imagino que cuando miraba su celular estaba debatiendo en llamarte o no, pero siempre terminaba yéndose sobre sus propios pasos. ¿No crees que si no quisiera estar contigo ni se habría molestado en venir cada vez, con la esperanza de verte a escondidas, al menos?

El silencio indicaba que realmente había escuchado todo lo que le informaron la pareja, después de todo, no era fácil poder comprender aquello si en tu mente te creaste la idea de que él no te amaba.

—Yo… Ichigo tiene razón, no podía acercarme más porque temía que terminaras por no creerme y des por finalizada con la mínima esperanza que tenía de que las cosas vuelvan a ser lo que eran. Me cambiaste Momo y cualquiera que me viera te puede jurar que para mejor.

La de ojos marrones sentía que quería llorar… pero no sólo por conmoverse por sus palabras, sino porque fue sincero a sus oídos y ojos, además de que otras personas también le estaban apoyando para que arreglen las cosas.

—Perdón… perdón, por no escuchar y sobre-actuar —se disculpó sin aguantar más y dejar que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente.

Aizen no esperó más y se acercó hacia ella para poder brindarle el confort que él también necesitaba.

—No tienes que disculparte, yo tarde en venir, lo siento —negó en dejarle que cargue con una culpa que le correspondía.

Ichigo y Rukia sonreían satisfechos por su reconciliación, comenzó caótica, pero termino perfecta.

Al verlos sonreírse mutuamente, Rukia al fin pudo preguntar algo que la dejo pasmada cuando ocurrió.

—¿Por qué le habías golpeado?

—la cara de Ichigo, al escucharle, se tiño levemente en un sonrojo vergonzoso.

—Pen… —suspiró hondamente y se despeinó para poder tomar valor para decir su error de suposición— Pensé que… al entrar, él te sostenía y decía que debían hablar.

—¿Pensaste que él y yo…? —sin terminar de decir nada más, ambas mujeres se largaron a reír, mientras dejaban a un Ichigo arrepentido, ahora, por decir la verdad y al castaño con ganas de pegarle por su falta de memoria.

—Sabías que ella se llamaba Momo —le dijo obvio Aizen mientras se tocaba en el lugar golpeado. Bien, el efecto de no sentir nada por la felicidad que le inundaba se le había pasado ya que le trajeron de recuerdo que había sido golpeado.

—Sabes que soy malo con los nombres… Además, mencionaste sólo que era de menor estatura que tú, que tenía cabello negro y de la nada te paras aquí, frente al lugar de trabajo de mi novia y sales corriendo cuando la vez. ¿Qué esperabas que pensara?

—Ambas íbamos entrando, Ichigo —le confesó Rukia— Y cuando Aizen entró, lo vi algo alterado, por eso estaba pidiéndole que se calme, antes de que vea en ese estado a Momo.

Al escuchar cómo sucedieron los sucesos, Ichigo quería cubrirse la cabeza con algo, así no tendría que ver las miradas de gracia y una de querer golpearlo, por parte de su amigo.

—Digamos que fue un interés por tardarse tanto y no venir a aclarar las cosas —quiso terminar ese tema lo más pronto posible.

—No me molesta la idea —que Momo haya dicho eso causó sorpresa en cada uno de los presentes— Todavía siento celos al recordar ese día cuando esa mujer te beso frente mío, lo siento —admitió ella. Ese beso de verdad había roto aquella burbuja de felicidad que vivía.

—Aceptare el golpe porque admito que no actúe bien y que te dañe mucho, Momo… pero, Kurosaki, hablaremos sobre la guardia que tendrás este fin de semana —la cara de incredulidad de Ichigo fue grande, se suponía que su guardia había sido el fin de semana anterior, pero Aizen, su superior y el que administra el sistema de las mismas, ya había matado su soñado fin de semana con su novia.

—Creo que es lo correcto, por ir pensando cosas que no son —bien, genial, ¡bravo! Ahora, su propia novia se ponía en su contra. Aunque, si lo pensaba mejor, aquella insinuación de que Aizen y Rukia podían haber estado… bueno, no importa catalogarlo, sino que la mención de esa idea implicaba también a Rukia y su confianza.

Bueno, tal vez la había regado. ¿Cómo sabía eso? Fácil, la sonrisa de venganza en la cara de ella le indicaba aquello.

…

Los meses transcurrieron y, con ello, la primavera había llegado.

—No puedo creer que ahora haya entregado a mi otra hermana en matrimonio, apenas siendo ayer cuando Yuzu se casó… —murmuró mientras veía a su hermana más bailando el vals por primera vez con su ahora marido.

—Oh, vamos… —se burló Rukia al notar que el peli-anaranjado estaba demostrando la sobreprotección sobre su hermana que estaba ahora disfrutando de su momento— Seguirás protegiéndolas como siempre, eso no cambiara. Aunque debo admitir que con Yuzu sacaste mucho antes tu lado sobreprotector —señaló divertida ante ese hecho.

—Debes admitir que el vestido de ella fue demasiado… por donde lo veas. Nadie esperó verla de ese modo. Nadie. Y con Karin… el de ella también sorpresa para todos, más para mi que ni siquiera pude verlo a pesar que fue quien se lo compró —todavía estaba enojado con ambas peli-negras ya que su hermana había querido dejar aquella sorpresa hasta la fecha y Rukia no había sido buena novia en informarle siquiera del más mínimo detalle de cómo había sido la prenda confeccionada— pero es más recatado que el de Yuzu.

—Lo sé, me sorprendió un poco cuando me iba diciendo sus preferencias, cada vez me convencía que lo que quería no era mostrar el aspecto de una… "muchacha ruda", como ella misma se dijo, sino más… más al estilo romántico.

No por nada el vestido era completamente de encaje, estilo sirena y de un hermoso tono rosa pastel pálido. Aunque su espalda tenía el mayor escote que el frente.

—Creo que toda mujer tiene el deseo de probar verse el día de su boda un poco más especial, de una forma que deje abierta la boca a todos y que descubran que tienen ese lado que es algo contrario, según ella misma. Para mí, están equivocadas. Aunque sea en mínimos detalles, cada una se muestra su lado aventurero, aunque siempre viste de manera rutinaria; algo ruda a pesar de ser una delicada flor; de mostrarse atrevida a pesar de ser conservadora… Todas tienen ese algo, sólo que no se dieron cuenta —Ichigo, al escucharle hablar con un tono especial no pudo dejar de verla fascinado. Aquel era el lado que le encantaba de ella, de verla y escucharla hablar con sentimiento sobre lo que pensaba, sobre lo que sentía, sobre su trabajo.

—¿Y tú? —aquella repentina pregunta la confundió a ella, por esa misma razón él tuvo que ser más específico— ¿Cuál es tu otro lado, que dices no mostrar pero que sabes que lo haces?

Aquella pregunta tuvo que analizarla, ya que… ¿cómo se describiría ella misma y lo que su otro lado también deseaba mostrar a veces?

Ella se recostó en su silla y se puso a jugar con las solapas del vestido rojo vino de dama de honor que estaba utilizando.

Ichigo imitó su gesto y su gesto, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla para descansar un poco. Agradecía que lo único de rojo que haya tenido que utilizar era la corbata, ya que su traje era uno bastante formal de color gris visón

—Yo creo que… trato de mostrarme con la ropa segura de mi misma y créeme que lo soy, pero sigo temiendo en el fondo… creo que el otro lado que me visualizo es parecido al de Karin, definitivamente ella se ve más… delicada, se ve de otra forma natural. Creo que ese es mi otro lado, ser más delicada de lo que parezco.

—No diría yo delicada… —luego de escucharla, él mismo sacó su propia interpretación— sino inocente, pura, hasta si se quiere infantil. Pero todo en el buen sentido. Lo veo así y tu decisión de no hacer lo que muchas masas de jóvenes ya experimentaron a tu edad o incluso menores, me dice que estoy en lo correcto.

—¿Inocente? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa divertida. Ella, en ningún momento se le hubiera ocurrido autodenominarse inocente— Siendo sincera, nunca se me hubiese ocurrido decirme de ese modo a mí misma.

—Para mi eres eso y más… y eso es lo que me hace estar cada día más enamorado —ante esa repentina confesión, la besó tiernamente, demostrando que amaba que sea así, fuerte, decidida, inocente, pura.

Luego de ese momento que tuvieron, dispusieron a disfrutar de la maravillosa velada que le regalaba esa noche. En esa ocasión habían ido a una casa quinta de propiedad de la familia de él, donde armaron el espacioso patio trasero de la propiedad de la forma que se pudiese celebrar el casamiento y la fiesta en ese lugar.

Los árboles, las plantas, el césped, la fuente de agua, las estrellas y la noche eran acompañantes de la decoración del lugar que era de un hermoso color rojo vino y color crema.

La cantidad de personas fue un poco más de las que en el casamiento de la otra hermana, pero eso se debe a la familia del novio especialmente

Las risas, los buenos momentos y la diversión fue igual de inolvidables para ella, aunque ahora si era presentada como novia del primogénito Kurosaki.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Esto es lo que la mayoría de mujeres estaba esperando… —desde el micrófono Yuzu invitaba a su hermana a que pasase al centro de la pista de baile armada para lanzar el ramo y ver quién era la afortunada siguiente novia— Ahí, querida cuñada, te quiero ver también en la pista —al escuchar que se referían a ella, ya que se quedo quieta en su lugar junto a su novio, se sintió avergonzada al ser el centro de atención.

—¿Tengo que ir también? —preguntó a un peli-anaranjado demasiado gracioso, ya que verla en ese estado de nerviosismo mezclado con algo de temor le daba ternura y a la misma vez risa.

—¿Temes ir allí y conseguir el ramo? —le preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Lo que temo es que una de esas mujeres me taclee o me de un pisotón de muerte —reconoció ella al notar que aquellas mujeres eran mayormente de su estatura o un poco más altas, pero parecían decididas a ser las que tomarían el ramo, aunque ello indicase usar sucios trucos.

—No te pasará nada, confía en mí. Ve —le guiñó el ojo mientas le daba un suave empujón para que se uniera a aquellas mujeres.

—Hija, pueden oler el miedo, muéstrate fuerte —a lo lejos escuchó el comentario de su suegro, dándole aliento para que sea fuerte y pudiese conseguir el ramo, aunque su mujer le regañó por no utilizar las mejores palabras.

—Bien, esto será cuestiones de segundos, pero será una batalla campal. ¿Listas? —preguntó a recién casada sonriente al ver aquel escenario frente suyo y no ser parte de ellas en esa ocasión y en ninguna otra más.

—¿Por qué me siento como si estuviera frente a mi vieja profesor de educación física…? —murmuró Rukia, que no sabía cómo exactamente, se situó en el medio de las mujeres. Definitivamente luego necesitaría hielo para sus pobres pies.

—Si están listas, entonces… —Karin se giró para quedar de espaldas de ellas y empezó la cuenta regresiva— Uno… dos… y… —antes de que pudiese terminar, las luces se apagaron repentinamente, causando que muchos de los presentes, exaltados por el hecho, empezaran a silbar y pedir por la luz.

Rukia definitivamente no podía ver nada, por lo que optó por quedarse quieta en su lugar hasta que la luz llegase o encontrar a alguien cerca, porque parecía que el resto de mujeres se habían distanciado un poco.

Fue cuestión de segundos y la luz había vuelto como si nada hubiese pasado.

Solo que ahora si había algo raro, Karin estaba frente a ella y tenía en sus manos, ofreciéndoselas, su ramo.

—¿Qué…? —no podían salir palabras de su boca, porque realmente no sabía lo que ocurría allí. Miró rápidamente a sus costados y vio a todas esas mujeres que antes parecían estar decididas a tomar el ramo, pero, ahora estaban completamente sonrientes ante el hecho de que la novia se lo esté entregando a mano.

—Vamos, tómalo antes de que una recapacite y nos ataque para obtenerlo —le animó Karin para que al fin lo tuviese en manos el ramo. Cuando lo obtuvo en manos aquellas flores, su acto reflejo fue buscar a Ichigo con la mirada, sólo que no se encontraba en el lugar donde lo había visto por última vez.

—¿Buscabas a alguien? —y el susurro en el oído le dio más escalofrío que la misma situación que estaba viviendo. Cuando giró, se encontró a él sonriéndole de una manera tan… tan especial que no sabía cómo describirlo con palabras.

—Yo… —definitivamente ella se estaba quedando con cada vez menos letras en su única palabra que lograba articular.

—Rukia… te veo tan confundida y sorprendida, pero sé que sabes lo que significa todo esto —claramente se daba una gran idea de lo que ocurría, pero no podía creer que realmente este pasando— Rukia, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —ahora le mostró aquella cajita de terciopelo abierta, dejando al descubierto aquel anillo de compromiso que era sumamente sencillo, pero que la única piedra que tenía parecía tan delicada y frágil, pero que era del material más duro conocido por el ser humano, el diamante.

Los chillidos de emoción no se hicieron esperar, tampoco las exclamaciones de ánimo.

Pero Rukia parecía no reaccionar completamente y eso Ichigo lo notó. No se sentía mal por su mudez, sino que se sentía en paz, porque sabía la respuesta.

—Te sientes sorprendida, ¿verdad? —Ichigo obtuvo un asentimiento por parte de ella— También te sientes algo temerosa, ¿cierto? —otra vez afirmó sin necesidad de utilizar palabras— Pero me amas más de lo que puedas expresar —aquello no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Podía sentirlo ya que el experimentaba exactamente lo mismo con ella. Aunque de igual manera la peli-negra asintió, empezando a demostrar unos ojos cristalinos. Él al verla en un estado tan, pero tan, quebrantable, se acercó el paso que los distanciaban y le tomó la mano izquierda para luego besarla delicadamente, pero cargada de sus sentimientos— Entonces… ¿aceptas casarte conmigo? Para dormir y despertar juntos, para reír y convivir todos los días de nuestras vidas, para bromear y discutir, para luego reconciliarnos y poder demostrarte cuanto te amo. ¿Quieres vivir todas estas cosas y más junto a mí?

—Te amo —la respuesta más clara imposible para Ichigo fue esa, ya que luego se lanzó a su cuello sumamente emocionada, derramando lágrimas de felicidad silenciosas. Él no perdió la oportunidad de abrazarle con la misma intensidad y levantarla del suelo.

—Yo no escuché un sí… —canturreo su amigo y cuñado Keigo.

—¡Sí, quiero casarme contigo! —luego de escuchar aquello Rukia aceptó con palabras, sólo para hacer reír al resto de personas y a Ichigo por decirlo sin hacer falta realmente.

La música empezó a sonar nuevamente y ellos dos no dejaban de abrazarse. No le importaban si estaban en medio de la pista, ellos querían quedarse así por un buen tiempo más.

—Rukia, gracias por darme la oportunidad de comenzar de cero… —le susurró lo suficiente alto para que ella sea la única capaz de escucharle— Me tienes rendido a tus pies, lo sabías, ¿no?

—Yo también te amo —le respondió ella con una suave risa y mostrándole sus ojos cristalinos y su sonrisa que, para él, brillaban igual que la luna. Para ella, esos ojos ocres y su sonrisa le daban paz y felicidad indescriptibles.

_Lo bueno de comenzar de cero, es que puedes mostrar tus fallos y errores, pero también tu verdadero ser y darlo todo por aquella persona que te hace feliz con una simple sonrisa._

—Por cierto… esto no será porque únicamente no hemos llegado a intimar, ¿verdad? —ahora se separo levemente de él, mirándolo con advertencia divertida, ya que, a pesar de tratarse de él, ella no cambió de opinión sobre no estar con ningún hombre antes del matrimonio.

—Esa es la cereza del pastel, cariño. Créeme que ese día lo esperaras tanto como yo —le dijo con una mirada seductora antes de besarla para disfrutar de ese momento que era sólo de ellos.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bueno, me tarde demasiado pero... sumamente satisfecha. **

**¡Gracias a todas aquellas personas que con sus Favs, Follows y Reviews!**

**Me hicieron sumamente feliz de haber escrito esta historia, que me daba mucha ilusión.**

**Cada capítulo fue inspirado y motivado por las canciones con sus respectivos nombres.**

**1-Señorita de Shaw Mendes y Camila Cabello.**

**2-Gotta go de Chung-Ha**

**3-From Zero de mi bello, hermoso, precioso y talentosisimo Monsta X **

**Lo digo por si quieres escucharlas mientras la leen porque realmente me la pasé escuchando los temas una y otra vez y me encantó hacerlo.**

**¡GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO Y APOYO!**

**Perdón de nuevo la tardanza, pero pasan que cosas... (?**

**¡Nos leemos en otras historias y que estén bien!**

**¡Bendiciones!**

**^-^7 **

* * *

Última Actualización: 13/04/2020.


End file.
